JackJon and Amara Wayne
by hydra350
Summary: Bruce Wayne disappears and returns to find his city of Gotham in trouble and his little sister dating a madman.
1. Chapter 1

Jack/Jon and Amara Wayne.

Hydra350

Disclaimer: Would I be doing fanfiction stories if I owned anything from Batman? Not even in an alternate universe would I own the rights.

Summary: When Amara Wayne was five years old she lost her parents. Her brother Bruce had been ten years old. Fourteen years later the murderer is killed and Bruce disappears to travel the world. Amara was left alone with Alfred in Gotham. Bruce comes back when he is almost thirty and Amara is twenty-five. Bruce finds that his city was in danger and his little sister was dating a madman.

Jonathon Crane/Scarecrow/OFC

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Warnings: Language and violence basically.

Five year old Amara watched out of the second story window with a pout. Her brother Bruce and their friend Rachel were playing outside.

"Amara!" An older woman scolded her and she turned around to look at the woman. "You have not finished your violin lessons young lady."

"But I wanna play with Bwuce!" Amara complained through an adorable lisp that had almost every adult around her just fall in love.

"You can play later…" The old woman scowled at her charge and Amara stomped back over and sat down.

Suddenly a ruckus from the first floor had them both race to the open door.

"Papa what happened to Bwuce?!" Amara's eyes went wide seeing her brother being carried up the stairs by their father.

"Nothing princess, Bruce just took a spill and got hurt. Go back to your lessons." Thomas Wayne smiled at his little girl who was now frowning at him.

Time shifted and Amara was dressed in an adorable black dress and she was sitting on the train going to the opera with her family. She started sucking on her thumb when Martha Wayne lightly swatted her thigh.

"Sweetie that is not how a child behaves in public." Martha warned her with a soft smile. Amara pouted but then smiled when her mother winked at her.

During the performance they had to leave early. Amara wasn't completely sure what was going on but there was now a scary man standing in front of them all shouting about money and jewelry. She felt her mother place her behind her trying to shield her and Bruce. Two loud sounds occurred making Amara trip and fall on her butt. She looked over at her brother who was now kneeling beside their parents.

"Why are they sleeping Bwuce?" Amara crawled over confusedly and Bruce made a grab for her hand.

"They're not sleeping Amara, I think they are dead." Bruce muttered while the color in his face drained away.

Twenty-five year old Amara Wayne bolted awake with a startled gasp. Her breathing was a little ragged as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over at the clock and saw it was still too early to go to work at Wayne Tower and she sighed in defeat. She then looked over at the man who was sleeping beside her. She smiled at her boyfriend and leaned over to kiss him. He shifted slightly and Amara huffed in laughter when he burrowed into the blanket with a stupid grin on his face.

'He is so adorable when he sleeps.' She mentioned to herself before deciding to go to the Gotham Gym a few blocks away to get some fencing training in before work. She got up and winced in pain looking at her leg. She sighed in dismay noticing the small bite mark on her thigh.

"Dammit Jack…" She muttered shaking her head before grinning and sighing.

Amara was now standing in the middle of the room facing her opponent.

"Ready?" Her opponent questioned and she nodded before he lashed out without warning. "Listen you know if you want to 'learn' how to fight…" The man started and Amara pouted and finished.

"I need to 'learn' that others won't let me get ready before the fight. I know Alan!" She grumbled to herself.

While she was sulking to herself Alan Quartermain glared at her and lashed out again but this time Amara Wayne blocked his attacked.

Alan and Amara danced around the room trying to strike each other with their swords.

"Tell me the first five rules of battle." Alan ordered the girl knowing she had trouble with fighting and talking.

"Beware of your surroundings." Amara stated simply and ducked away from the blade that tried to slash at her. "Assess your surroundings." Amara used the wall that he had almost backed her into and rolled away from the attack. "Balance." Amara did an impressive move but was blocked by Alan. "Distance." Amara backed away before Alan lunged again. Alan tripped and fell to the ground. Amara moved to help him up but at the last second threw up her sword blocking his advance and kicked his sword up into the air and caught it before she moved both swords against his throat. "Distraction." She breathed try to catch her breath.

Alan's eyes were wide before he grinned at her and started laughing.

"You have been practicing." He laughed harder and they heard a throat being cleared. The two of them looked over and Amara smiled.

"Interrupting something?" The man asked with a half smile.

"No, we were just finishing." Alan got up with a groan. "I need to tend to my broken pride." The older man slapped Amara's shoulder and headed for the showers.

"How long were you standing there?" Amara asked wiping some sweat from her face.

"Long enough to know, that sharp objects are now forbidden at home…" The man admitted wryly making Amara laugh lightly and came over to kiss him. "Missed you this morning." He mentioned calmly and she saw the worry.

"Had another dream." She admitted and the man sighed before removing his glasses.

"I wish you had told me about it."

"Jon I don't want to bother you with my horrid past." She mentioned and Jonathon looked at her sheepishly. "How is Jack today?" She asked and Jonathon scoffed in laughter.

"I can't believe you gave 'him' a name." Jonathon shook his head.

"Oh come on, this way I can yell at him with an actual name when he does something stupid." Amara mentioned and felt herself being shoved into the wall. She gave a startled yelp before she saw the dark expression in Jonathon's eyes. "Good morning Jack." She greeted but Jack gave out a growl.

"And 'what' stupid thing were we talking about pray tell?" Jack asked with a sneer.

"You gave me a reminder last night Smart Ass." Amara scolded him who gave her a shark like grin.

"You like it rough princess." Jack licked her neck and she rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"I need to grab a shower before I go to work."

"Need help with your back?" Jack asked with a grin and Amara huffed at him.

"Not unless you let Jon come back." She informed him and Jack scowled and she smirked. "You had your fun last night…it's his turn."

Jack's eyes closed and breathed deeply before opening his eyes again.

"I also can't believe that you can get 'him' to listen to you." Jonathon leaned forward to kiss her. "I told him not to bite you that hard."

"So that shower?" Amara asked with a smile and Jonathon gave a shy laugh.

"I need to get to work and I don't have another set of clothes like you do."

"See you tonight?" Amara asked and Jonathon kissed her tenderly.

"I have a couple new patients coming in tonight I may be late."

"I love you Jonathon Crane." Amara whispered into his lips kissing him again.

"And I you Amara Wayne."

"Don't worry Jack…I love you too." Amara mentioned with a smile and Jonathon huffed in laughter.

"I think he's overcome with emotions that he can't talk." Jonathon gave her a pained smile and Amara sighed.

"Jack shut up or you aren't getting sex for two months!" Jonathon snorted in laughter.

"Well 'that' certainly shut him up. I love you." Jonathon smirked at her and kissed her again.

Amara watched Jonathon leave the gym and she sighed to herself.

'Hello my name is Amara Maria Wayne and I am currently two men that share the same body…'


	2. A day at Work and a plane ride

After her shower she walked into Wayne Tower that sat in the middle of Gotham City. Amara tried to dodge past the press that seemed to be always camped out in the lobby.

"Ms Wayne!" One reporter spotted her and Amara sighed as they surrounded her like vultures.

"Yes?" Amara asked with a fake polite smile.

"Were you aware of the fact that William Earle has declared your brother deceased and plans to take Wayne Enterprise public?" The reporter asked as the others shot pictures of the girl in front of them.

"My brother has been gone for almost seven years. Mister Earle is only looking after the future of the company. My idiot brother is lucky that they haven't auctioned off his things by now." Amara clipped slightly making some of the reporters snicker. "And if Bruce ever decides to show his face in Gotham, I will give it such a slap that it will send him right back to where he has been hiding."

"Concerning your relationship with Doctor Crane: are there any rumors that there will be bells ringing anytime soon?" Another reporter asked eagerly and Amara's eyes darkened.

"What did I mention three years ago?" Amara glowered at the man who shrank away from her glare. "When we are within the walls of Wayne Enterprises we talk business, outside we talk personal. Was that not clear or did you need another lesson of etiquette?" Amara shoved through the press and into the elevator.

Amara got off into the basement and met the older man that William Earle had placed there.

"Good morning Ms Wayne." The black man greeted her with a kind smile.

"Morning Lucius." Amara approached him and hugged him lightly kissing his cheek.

"Oh you make an old man blush." Lucius Fox chuckled at her antics.

"Do you have the stock quota from last month? I need it when I talk to William later."

"Right here Ms Wayne." Lucius handed her the clipboard. "So how is Jonathon?" He asked while gathering some loose papers together. "Margret just loved him when you two came over for dinner last month."

"Jonathon works too much, but he's okay."

"I noticed that you had to venture through the mob today." Lucius nodded towards the monitors that showed the press that was still camped out and she sighed. "Not to sound like one of them: Is there a chance that he would ask?" Lucius asked curiously and Amara glared at him warningly and Lucius put his hands up in surrender. "I'm alone down here Ms Wayne, sometimes I need to hear gossip."

Amara felt a smile slowly draw across her face and she laughed.

"I will see if William can spare an assistant to fulfill your gossip needs." Amara teased him and he chuckled lightly. "I will see you next month Lucius." Amara shook her head and headed back to the elevator.

In the elevator her cell phone chimed and she answered it.

"Yes?" She answered politely.

"Hey it's me."

"Wow, that didn't take long. We just saw each other at the gym!" Amara teased her boyfriend and he cleared his throat nervously. She smiled knowing he only cleared his throat like that when he blushed. "So what's up doc?" She asked making him sigh in exasperation. "You know that never gets old Jon."

"I need to cancel for lunch tomorrow."

"Okay is there a reason?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing too bad, I just got called in to put my two cents in for one of Falcone's men."

"Watch out for Rachel then, she'll be on the attack." Amara winced sympathetically. She loved that girl like a sister but she was like a dog with a bone when she needed to be.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that. See you later tonight then love." Jonathon Crane smirked into the phone.

"Love you." Amara mentioned while she walked through the elevator doors and onto the top floor where the meetings were always held.

"And I you." Jonathon answered like he always did which made her smile.

The black receptionist was staring at her with a love-struck expression.

"Morning Jessica." Amara greeted the woman. "Are there messages today, or is the meeting too important for messages?"

"Well the meeting has started, you know how Mister Earle is. I also have the remaining departments quotas ready for you to go in."

"As always you are a life saver."

"So has Doctor Crane asked you yet?" Jessica asked and Amara groaned.

"What is with 'you' people and wondering whether or not Jonathon and I get married?!"

"Well for one, it would make excellent press. What with being the Princess of Gotham and everything." A teasing voice came from the now open doorway. Amara and Jessica looked over to see William Earle looking at them. "And two, it would shift attention away from Wayne Enterprises for a little while."

"Morning Mister Earle." Amara greeted the man and he motioned her towards the door to the meeting. "I'll see you later Jessica." Thus the meeting started.

The same time all of this happened two men had an interesting conversation an a private plane.

Bruce Wayne was surprised to learn that he had been claimed as dead by the man holding Wayne Enterprises together. Alfred shifted nervously when Bruce asked about his sister.

"And Amara? How is she? Still creating chaos within the manor?" Bruce asked while taking a sip of his drink and sprayed the drink from his mouth while coughing in surprise.

"Sir, Ms Wayne moved out of the Manor three years ago."

Alfred watched as Bruce Wayne tried to recover from the coughing fit.

"Moved out?! Why the hell would she do that?! Where did she move to?!"

Alfred cringed inwardly 'oh Master Bruce was not going to like this answer'.

"An apartment within The Narrows sir."

Bruce shot up and stood in horrified shock.

"YOU LET HER MOVE INTO THE NARROWS?!" Bruce shouted at the elderly butler who sighed.

"You know the stubborn streak that your family possesses sir. Telling her to do anything would end in a fiasco." Alfred Pennyworth smirked ruefully and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Does she at least have a roommate?" Bruce asked going to sit down again.

"Yes sir…" Alfred cringed again waiting for the bigger blowup. 'Master Bruce is REALLY not going to like this answer…' "Her boyfriend."

Bruce's eyes went wide and managed to miss the seat entirely and landed on the floor of the plane staring at Alfred.

" **WHAT?!"**


	3. Plane Ride and Lunch with Rachel

The two men spent the next hour of the flight in silence. Bruce let out a sigh every once in a while.

"What do you know about this Crane guy?" He finally asked and Alfred blinked awake.

"I don't quite like him myself. However, he does seem to care a great deal for Amara. The two of them have been dating for the last three years."

"I'll have to meet this man." Bruce muttered to himself and saw the smirk on Alfred's lips. "what?" Bruce asked curiously and Alfred opened his eyes again.

"I'm pretty sure Ms Wayne would much rather kill you than let you meet her boyfriend."

"I wasn't aware my relationship with my sister warranted violence." Bruce stated simply and Alfred actually chuckled.

"You have no idea do you?!" Alfred looked at him humorlessly before he leaned forward. "You left her behind to do whatever it is you went off to do. Almost seven years Master Wayne if my count is correct. Whom do you think was left holding the bag?" Alfred gave him a pointed look. "She got locked into place because there was nobody else to hold everything together."

"I went across the world learning about…"

Alfred interrupted Bruce before he continued.

"The first time I saw Amara Wayne smile since childhood was the day she met Jonathon Crane. She came home after her college courses talking about how she tripped and fell in the main court. She slopped somebody's drink onto them and she said she was just mortified."

"She met her boyfriend after she threw something on him?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"She told me that she offered to buy him another coffee and tried to save his work." Alfred smiled slightly remembering the story. "Look I may not like the lad, but he

brought your sister back to life."

Amara entered the small diner and sat down at her usual booth. She didn't wait too long until somebody else sat across from her.

"Rough day?" Rachel Dawes asked with a smirk and Amara gave her a dark expression making Rachel laugh. "Sorry, I saw the news outlet about your lack of wedding ring." Rachel put her hands up in surrender.

"I wish they would leave poor Jonathon alone." Amara shook her head. "He also canceled lunch for tomorrow."

Rachel cleared her throat nervously already knowing where this talk was heading.

"Rachel I know you are doing your job, but could you wait until he's off the stand before you filet him this time?" Amara asked with a teasing smirk. "That last time you two locked horns he was pissed off for five days!" Amara laughed and Rachel looked down embarrassedly.

"I will try not to cross-examine him like last time. But I can't promise I won't piss him off."

"I give you points for honesty." Amara grinned and ordered a salad while Rachel laughed at her words before her face dropped into a worried frown.

"Listen I just get worried about you with Crane. I think he may be corrupt." Rachel mentioned quietly and Amara sighed tiredly.

"Rachel 98% of Gotham City is corrupt. 1% are too afraid to do anything, and the other 1% *you* just want to have a city that is safe."

"Amara…"

"Rachel listen, in this city: it's either lie down and play dead, or you end up dead."

"But if Jonathon Crane is corrupt then…"

"So what if he is?" Amara asked point blank surprising Rachel making her eyes widen. "The 98% are only corrupt because they are also too afraid to do anything that would upset Carmine Falcone."

"Okay I'm sorry but…"

"Rachel, please understand this: You can state your mind, I cannot. My name insures me that I can't have an opinion about anything without severe consequences. You know what happened last week? I bumped into Carmine Falcone himself at the Chez Restaurant and you know what I did? I smiled politely at him, greeted him and asked him how his wife and daughters were doing. Does that make me corrupt?" Amara asked quietly and Rachel shook her head.

"No Amara, you're only acting the part to stay alive."

"Right…that 98% are only acting the parts to stay alive, including Jonathon. I'm needed back at Wayne Tower. Good luck tomorrow and I hope you don't give my boyfriend an aneurysm." Rachel huffed in laughter at that and Amara went back to work.


	4. Remembering and Dinner with Jack and Jon

Amara grabbed some take out food after she got done with work and walked into Arkham Asylum she stopped at the check point and let the security guards check her.

"Marcus how's the book coming?" Amara asked the guard who smirked.

"Seems I've hit a mental block."

"That happens sometimes, is Jonathon free at the moment?"

"He should be between patients." Marcus admitted looking at the schedule. "Bringing him some dinner?"

"Yep." Amara admitted and was buzzed into the ward that Jonathon worked in.

"Great news-feed earlier." Marcus teased her and she groaned in defeat. "Put the wind up Crane though."

"Great…" Amara sighed to herself.

Amara thought back to the day she met Jonathon. Thankfully he had copies of his work or else he probably would've just murdered her. She had noticed what his work was on and she smirked.

*Flashback*

"You're working on fear?" Amara asked curiously and the man she just slopped coffee on just gave her an exasperated look. "I think we have Psychology together." The man barely looked over at her with a grimace. "My name is…"

"well aware who you are Ms Wayne." The man mentioned in a snarky fashion and Amara sighed before she sat down.

"Right, I just wish I could actually introduce myself without somebody already knowing who I was." She muttered darkly and the man across from her kept reading and making notes but she could've sworn she saw a small smirk on his face. "So any reason why fear is your thing?" She asked again and the man gave an almost inaudible growl of aggravation.

"Not just fear, it's what fear does to the mind." He decided to humor the billionaire heiress.

"Oh that makes more sense. I've always found it amazing about dreams."

The man frowned at his writings and gave her a small look.

"Dreams as in life fulfilling or dreams as in the ones during sleep?" He questioned going back to his work.

"Sleep dreams. I find it fascinating that your mind can come up with something like a virtual reality and create an avatar like creation of you and put you in the middle of any situation it decides to."

"Interesting theory." The man muttered more to himself. "What do you fear Ms Wayne?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't like cats…"

"Cats?" The man gave her a perturbed expression.

"Well yeah, they just sit there and stare at you with those hypnotic eyes like they are trying to figure your significance. Also how they tilt their heads slightly when they are staring at you." Amara looked over at the man and bit her lip slightly. "You're uhm, actually doing that right now. Complete with the head tilt. I should probably stop talking before you suck my soul out through my eyes."

The man just stared at her in quiet contemplation before he spoke again.

"I do not think that a dislike of cats, is the same thing as a fear for cats." He mentioned lightly and almost felt like he was teasing her. He gave a sigh of defeat before he continued. "I'm doing research on what people fear the most, and I'm trying to see what makes it happen the way it does."

Amara looked at the pages.

"May I take a look?" She asked and the man shot her a venomous expression. "Just intrigued is all." The man slid the notepad and she read his notes. "Wow these are informative. You're missing one though." She mentioned and the man scowled at her and snatched the notepad back from her rechecking his work.

"And what would I be missing?" The man's eyes took on a darker expression almost like he was a different person.

"Fear for another." Amara admitted quietly and the man gave her a look of mild surprise.

"I'm not sure I follow you…" He admitted curiously while his eyes were back to normal.

"Well for instance a mother who sees their child trapped under something that they can't normally move. There are some stories of the mother lifting things fifty times their weight just to save their child. Also seeing somebody about to be hit by a car and you know you can't help the person because you are just human. But when it's somebody you know and love the fear for that individual makes you faster and stronger than you normally would be. Essentially fear for another makes you into a temporary super-human."

The man's eyes widened slightly and the pen dropped from his fingers and he just stared at her.

"I did not even think about that one." He admitted looking at his notes in dismay.

"Look I feel really bad about your other set of notes…how about I buy you a new coffee?" Amara offered and the man just looked at her and nodded before he gathered his things.

"I perhaps need to rest my eyes from the notes anyway. I am Jonathon Crane."

"Nice to meet you Jonathon Crane." Amara smiled at him and their eyes locked and it seemed that something clicked into place. 'Wow he has really nice eyes.'

*END FLASHBACK*

Amara shook herself free from her memories with a jolt. She reached forward and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in."

Amara opened the door and poked her head inside and saw Jonathon at his desk filling out files and he looked up and over his glasses that had fallen slightly down his nose.

"You are so adorable when you do that." Amara smiled at him and he sighed rolling his eyes.

"That didn't take long. We only talked a few hours ago." Jonathon got her back with the words she said earlier that day and she blushed lightly making him huff in laughter. "Is there a reason you here?" He asked going back to work.

"Brought dinner." Amara placed the container in front of him and he smirked.

"Have I mentioned that I love you today?" Jonathon asked and Amara grinned again.

"Multiple times actually. I was actually thinking about the first time we met."

"Good lord, I can never get the dislike of cats out of my head." Jonathon bemoaned and grimaced in pain.

"Jack leave him alone." Amara scolded the other man occupying his mind but when Jonathon looked up Amara saw it wasn't him but Jack. "Come on Jack…" She sighed in defeat and Jack or Scarecrow as Jonathon called 'him' stood up and pushed her into the wall with a wild look in his eyes.

"So since, we're remembering old times…the first time I gassed you has that fear changed?" He asked with an evil coo into her ear making her shiver lightly.

"Jack." Amara lightly took his hand in hers and looked at him. "How many times are you going to use that shit on me before it gets into you and Jon's thick skulls that my 'fear' hasn't changed in the last year and a half?" She saw the shift back into Jonathon and she watched him rub his eyes in pain. "Sure packs a wallop doesn't he?" She asked and Jonathon moaned in pain. "Sit down." She ordered him and pushed him into his chair. She sat behind his chair and light rubbed the back of his head where she knew the most pain would be.

"I never wanted to use it on you, you know?" Jonathon admitted quietly. "Scarecrow just took control before I could stop him and he sprayed you."

"I don't think he was prepared for what my biggest fear ended up being." Amara mentioned with tearful smile.

"I can't tell you who was more shocked, me or him." Jonathon stopped her hands from kneading away his scarecrow induced migraine and he forced her to walk around the chair and made her sit on his lap. Amara was looking down in embarrassment and Jonathon tilted her face upwards to meet his eyes. "I've never met anybody whose biggest fear was losing me."

"Not just you, Jack also. I know how cliché it sounds but I fell in love with both of you and I sound like a really crappy romantic comedy movie right now." Amara moaned in dismay making Jonathon smile at her.

"You can be the Dorothy to my Scarecrow whenever you want." Jonathon admitted and heard the giggling that was pressed into his neck making him close his eyes from the pleasure it caused.

"I can almost 'hear' the sarcastic comments from Jack." Amara still laughed and Jonathon rubbed her back.

"He's actually too busy on the floor of my mind laughing his ass off from how stupid I just sounded to make any comments right now."

"Might as well take advantage of that then…" Amara grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss.


	5. Jack and Jon remembers

The next day Rachel Dawes was watching Doctor Crane like a hawk as he sat at the witness podium. She did not like the man at all, and Alfred Pennyworth told her he felt the same way about Crane. Though they both could see how much he cared about Amara and both agreed to play nice.

"In my opinion Mister Zazz is as much as a danger to himself as to others. Prison is probably not the 'best' environment for his rehabilitation." Jonathon mentioned calmly into his microphone and saw the irritation on Rachel Dawes' face like she wanted to cross-examine him but she held back which was rather surprising.

*maybe we can get outta here in a better mood than last time Johnny Boy!*

'Shut up, I would not count on it. She is following us.'

"Doctor Crane!" Rachel shouted towards him hurrying to meet up with him.

"Ah Ms Dawes I was wondering when you would approach me." Jonathon offered with a droll demeanor. "Didn't try to speak up this time I noticed…"

"Amara asked me not to piss you off this time. I said I'd try not to cross-examine you, but I couldn't promise I wouldn't piss you off." As soon as she mentioned Amara's name Rachel saw the small smile on Crane's face. "Do you really think a man that butcher's people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?" Rachel asked and knew she was treading dangerously by the tight smile Jonathon gave her.

"I wouldn't have testified if I wasn't sure Ms Dawes."

"This is the third of Falcone's thugs that you have declared insane and had moved into your asylum."

"Well I think the fact that organized crime has an attraction to the insane." Jonathon started to walk away after giving her a condescending look.

"Or the corrupt…" Rachel couldn't stop herself and she clenched her eyes shut. 'Sorry Amara.' She whispered sadly.

Jonathon stopped walking and felt every nerve catch on fire as he felt Scarecrow try to break loose.

*okay that bitch has got to go!*

'No, not right now. We cannot do anything to Ms Dawes without Amara finding out about it.'

*Can't believe you're scared of our little princess!* Scarecrow cackled in his head and Jonathon felt his eye twitch slightly.

'You saw how she can handle a sword. Would you like her to slice something off? Something that which you will more than likely use later today?'

*good point Johnny.*

"Mr. Finch!" Jonathon called over to Rachel's boss who looked over. "I think you should check with Ms Dawes here as to the implications that your firm has asked her to make today. If any." He offered coolly and walked away feeling quite proud of himself for 'not' causing a scene this time.

Now Jonathon was sitting in his office working on the transfer papers of Daniel Zazz. He thought it was amusing that Amara could manage to make him and Dawes play nice even 'when' she wasn't there. Jonathon frowned suddenly when he thought about the first time Scarecrow had used the fear gas on her.

*Flashback*

Jonathon and Amara had been dating for a year and a half, and sleeping together for about six months. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that Jonathon wasn't exactly playing with a full deck and he had been worried that she would turn tail and run when she found out about Scarecrow.

"Why do you call him Scarecrow?" She asked curiously as they sat inside one of his labs.

"My grandmother used to lock me in an abandoned chapel near our house. There were crows that would attack me." Jonathon wasn't sure why he was telling her anything.

"Oh that explains it. You conjured up something that would help you scare the crows away. When did he start talking?"

"About the ninth time I was locked inside."

*why the fuck are you telling this bitch anything!*

"Seems kind of silly to keep calling him Scarecrow." Amara admitted quietly and Jonathon looked at her perplexed.

"What else would I call him?"

"Well since he is an extension of you…" Amara stated simply and thought. "The name Jon can be used as Jack. So I will call him Jack."

*a name?! She gave me a fucking name?!* Scarecrow asked kind of surprised. *Hehehe I have a NAME!*

"He seems oddly excitedly by that idea." Jonathon admitted kind of disturbed and Amara looked over at him.

"Can I ask him how he feels about it?" Amara asked curiously and Jonathon looked a bit worried when he felt the snake like hiss in his brain.

"You are the first one that thought about giving me a name princess."

"How do you feel about the name Jack?" Amara asked him and he leaned closer to her.

"How about I fuck you into oblivion while you scream that name so we can test drive it?"

'That is not the best way to charm her Scarecrow.' Jonathon muttered darkly while Amara just looked at him.

"Something tells me that Jack is the perfect name for you…" She teased the man in front of her.

Jonathon felt the shift in Scarecrow and got worried.

"So do you know what you fear yet?" Jack asked and Jonathon started getting freaked out.

'What are you doing?' Jonathon asked not liking how this was going.

"Not yet." Amara mentioned watching Jack curiously.

"Johnny and I have been working on a gas. It triggers what people fear most and brings it to life."

"Really? That's impressive. You can use that for great things! I mean it would change the future of therapy! What better way to get somebody over their fears by making them psychically face them."

"Would you like to try it?" Jack asked with a coy grin.

'NO! I told you, do NOT use her!' Jonathon shouted while trapped inside his own mind.

"Are there any side affects?" Amara asked curiously.

"Not if we keep it at a low dose." Jack showed her where she could comfortable all the while Jonathon fought against the walls of his mind.

'God dammit Scarecrow DON'T DO THIS!'

*Aw come on Johnny you always wanted to know what makes her scream in fear.*

'NOT LIKE THIS!'

"What do I do?" Amara asked wanting to see what her fear was.

"Just take a deep breath princess." Jack leaned forward pressing something on his sleeve.

'NO!' Jonathon screamed in fear at what was happening.

Amara had breathed in the gas and just looked around confusedly until she stared at a spot on the ground and her eyes went wide in horror.

"OH MY GOD!" She rushed to the spot and fell to her knees.

*Aw looks like she's reliving her parents murders.* Scarecrow cackled watching Amara's lovely brown green eyes welling up with tears.

"Where are you hit?!" Amara asked with a hitched sob. "Hey no, don't move okay! I'll get you help!" Amara shouted in panic. "NO! Don't close your eyes! I love you!"

Both Jonathon and Scarecrow stopped cold in their movements and stared at Amara.

*HAHAHAHA! She's loved someone before you I knew it!* Scarecrow jeered at Jonathon making the man clench his hands into fists feeling hot jealousy run through his veins.

"dammit Jonathon Crane don't you do this to me!" Amara sobbed out barely getting the words out. "You or Jack say something! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Jonathon felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on him. Hell even Scarecrow had gone silent do to the shock.

*Did she just…?*

Jonathon felt himself hyperventilating and had to get out of there. He pushed out of the lab door and slammed the door shut behind him. He didn't have the energy to move further and he sat against the door and tried to calm his breathing.

*Was that 'seriously' her biggest fear?!* Scarecrow asked in awe.

"Losing me…losing 'us'." Jonathon whispered to himself hearing the sobbing coming from inside the room. He felt something kick in his heart and while it felt weird it also felt amazing.

*Uh oh…I think I know where this is going Johnny…*

"I love her." For the first time since he was a child Jonathon Crane felt tears falling down his cheeks.

*End flashback*

Jonathon Crane whispered the words again at his desk at the asylum. He wiped the stray tear on his cheek away and heard his cell phone chime and he looked at the name and almost growled in anger seeing the name 'Falcone' on it. He cleared his throat as best as he could and answered.

"Yeah." Jonathon listened to what the mobster had to say and nodded. "Okay I'll see you later today."


	6. Investigation and questionable alliances

Bruce Wayne was doing his homework looking up Jim Gordon, Rachel Dawes, his sister and lastly Jonathon Crane. Bruce smirked sadly at the picture of Gordon. The officer had been there for him and his sister the night their parents had been murdered. Officer James Gordon had given Bruce his coat to warm up, and had made Amara some hot chocolate before telling them it would be okay. Rachel was dating her boss but was also working with the DA Office. No, what had Bruce perplexed was the numerous articles of his sister.

Amara had a business degree, and a minor degree for law and psychology. He read up on the articles about the relationship between his sister and Crane. He bit the side of his mouth at seeing what Jonathon Crane looked like.

"I don't like the look of him Alfred." Bruce mentioned while the older man walked into the room.

"That is only one picture Master Wayne." Alfred teased him lightly but somewhat agreed with the younger man. When you saw a picture of Doctor Crane it seemed like there was darkness in his eyes. 'then again.' Alfred admitted to himself, 'he has not yet seen the photos of Amara and Jonathon together.' "You should probably view the pictures of the two of them together before you make a judgment."

Bruce watched Alfred leave the room and he started looking up articles of Amara and Jonathon and sighed in defeat. There was one photo in particular that stood out the most. His sister had grown up into a beautiful young woman and he had missed it. She was being kissed on the cheek by Jonathon Crane and the smile that had been caught on her face made the photo shine.

The photos showed a disturbing darkness from Crane but it was coupled with the light that his sister shone when she smiled. Photo after photo the darkness that seemed to surround Crane started to dim as he started to smile more in the photographs. While Crane seemed to bring Amara to life, she seemed to be doing the same thing to him. The last photo had Jonathon Crane kissing Amara through a grin and the caption read: wedding bells to ring soon? Only time will tell.

Bruce pushed away the articles and photos he would have to come back to this argument later. Right now he had to get his affairs in order, so he could fight corruption at the core.

Meanwhile across the city of Gotham a few feet away from The Narrows there was a gym that specialized in fencing. An older man sat in his office reading the telegraph that he had intercepted with his hands to his lips in quiet contemplation.

:League ready to meet at the heart of the matter. Waiting for contact for final prep:

Alan Quartermain sighed tiredly and looked over at the swords on display. He stood up and sadly moved to the wall and touched the swords in a certain fashion opening up a hidden closet in the wall. He approached the small room and turned on the light and entered it. Alan lightly ran his fingers across the black clothes that rested against the wall. He tore out of the room and closed the door but not before he looked back at his old uniform from his days within the league of shadows. Alan slammed the door shut and took a deep breath before calming himself.

"I need to up her training if she is to survive this…" He muttered to himself and got to work.


	7. All about the meetings

Jonathon Crane sat at a table across from Carmine Falcone and the two of them got to work.

"No more favors, somebody is sniffing around." Jonathon explained calmly and Carmine scoffed.

"Hey now, you scratch my back, and I scratch yours Doc."

*For fuck sake do we have to listen to this pompous moron?!* Scarecrow grumbled to himself and Jonathon tightened his jaw.

'Keep quiet.'

"We're giving you the shipments." Carmine kept talking and Jonathon felt his eye twitch.

"We are paying you for those…" Jonathon snipped sternly.

*Is this guy for real?! How the hell is this idiot the most feared mobster in Gotham?!* Scarecrow growled.

'Muscle and guns…' Jonathon offered back silently making Scarecrow snicker in reply.

"Maybe money isn't as interesting to me as favors." Carmine snipped back and Scarecrow was about to break free.

*Nope, I'm going to kill him.*

"I'm more than aware that you are not intimidated by me Mr. Falcone." Jonathon offered with a smug smirk. "But you know who I'm working for. And when he gets here…"

Carmine's face fell in fear.

"He's coming to Gotham?"

"Yes he is, and when he gets here, he is not going to want to hear how you started screwing up the plans because you wanted your boys to get less jail time."

Carmine Falcon had to admit defeat with that argument and Scarecrow snorted in laughter.

*And that's the game!* Scarecrow cheered and Jonathon almost rolled his eyes.

"So who's bothering you?" Carmine asked ready to get to work.

"There is a girl at the DA's Office." Jonathon stated simply.

"Well everybody has a price." Carmine shrugged and Jonathon scoffed.

"Not 'this' one."

"Ah, an idealist? Those can be handled also."

"I don't want to know." Jonathon shook his head.

*Yeah Johnny the less Amara can trace back to us, the better.*

Carmine smirked suddenly.

"How's that gal of yours? What's her name? Ah yeah, Amara Wayne! Met her brother seven years ago before he tucked tail and ran away."

Jonathon and Scarecrow both froze at the mention of Amara.

"She is fine Mr. Falcone."

"Good to know." Carmine grinned in a sick fashion making Jonathon uncomfortable. "Nice girl that one. Bumped into her outside Chez Restaurant the other day. Knowing who I was she smiled, said hi and asked how my girls were doing."

"Yes Amara takes an interest in those around her." Jonathon was trying to catch Falcone's game and Scarecrow was just waiting to break free in case the mobster said the 'wrong' thing.

"Would be a shame if she found out about our work together…" Carmine saw the cruel smirk on Jonathon Crane's face. "What is so funny?"

"Mr. Falcone, you make the assumption that Amara doesn't already 'know' about this whole thing."

"Even the part about…?" Carmine started to ask about their mutual benefactor and Jonathon nodded with a sneer.

"So it would be wise to not 'attempt' anything with my girlfriend or you will find yourself at the receiving end of quite a few guns." Jonathon smiled disarmingly and stood up. "Good day Mr. Falcone."

Later that night Jonathon walked into his apartment and saw Amara asleep on the couch. He smiled down at her and picked her up, carrying to their bedroom. He tucked her into their bed and got ready for sleep. He came back out from the bathroom and saw her waking up a little.

"I didn't hear about any catfights at the courthouse today…" Amara mentioned with a teasing smile.

"Came close." Jonathon got into bed beside her and kissed her jaw. "She mentioned the word corrupt and Scarecrow wanted to rip her to shreds."

Amara started to kiss him back and he pinned her to the bed.

"don't start something you might not finish." Jonathon warned her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I 'want' you Jonathon…" Amara whined and Jonathon smiled at her and began kissing her again.

An hour later they were resting in bed and Amara snuggled into Jonathon's chest.

"Had a meeting with Falcone today."

"Yeah? How did 'that' go?" Amara asked with her eyes closed.

"I think he threatened to tell you everything." Jonathon snickered making Amara huff in laughter.

"Which part?" Amara looked up at him with amusement in her eyes. "The part that he has his hooks in you? The part that you're working for a vigilante group called the League of Shadows? I'm sure he doesn't know the whole story about the fear gas…"

"This is why we love you." Jonathon admitted pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"We? As in Jack too?" Amara asked teasingly.

*Fuck that shit…*

"He denies it." Jonathon mentioned casually making Amara laugh and shake her head.

"Love you too Jack."

The next morning Amara was running later than she normally did. Damn Alan sure did a number on her that morning. She touched the still bleeding nick on her shoulder with a grimace. He had started to teach her about fencing with 'two' swords instead of just one. She didn't know why he had insisted on dual wielding but he just came at her and she barely had enough time to deflect the two hits from his swords until she could grab another sword.

She was pretty sore, but she had managed to hold her own against Alan Quartermain and had nicked him a couple times before they called it quits. Amara sighed in despair at seeing she was late for the meeting that William had called for and she got out of the elevator hearing the phone ringing off the hook and she frowned.

"Jessica you are normally better at answering the phone than that…" Amara froze at seeing the back of a man holding the secretary teaching her how to putt. "The hell?!" Amara muttered to herself as William Earle came barreling through the conference room doors in irritation.

"Doesn't anybody answer the phone around here?!" He snarked at Jessica but froze at seeing who was there with Jessica. The man turned and smirked at William.

"It's Wayne Enterprises, I'm sure they'll call back." The man mentioned and Amara knew the voice and her face shuttered dangerously.

"Bruce?" William looked at him in shock. "I thought you were dead." He huffed at the younger man.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Bruce smirked slightly and they all turned hearing a growl come from the doorway.

Bruce saw a young lady in the doorway with a thunderstruck look on her face and her hands were clenched into fists and her breathing was becoming sporadic. William noticed how pissed off Amara seemed and he cleared his throat looking at his wristwatch.

"Oh look at that…lunch already." William Earle rushed back into conference room and they heard the doors shut and lock.

Bruce gaped at the now locked doors, doors which could've given him sanctuary and he scoffed.

"Bastard…" Bruce grumbled to himself while Jessica threw away her coffee and got up.

"Oops looks like I need a coffee run." Jessica bolted from the scene and Bruce gaped at her this time.

"Well shit…" Bruce shook his head and turned back to face his sister. "Hi Amara." He greeted her sheepishly.


	8. Wayne Smackdown and a panic attack

Amara let out a sharp laugh of disbelief and shook her head.

"Hi?" She asked dangerously. "Seriously!? You disappear for nearly seven years, then show up out of the blue and the only thing you say IS HI?!" Amara started as calmly as she could only to end up screaming at her brother.

"Okay look, I know what I did may seem like…" Bruce didn't even get the words out when a hand slapped across his face. "I deserved that." Bruce rubbed his face but Amara didn't even let him finish.

"SEVEN FUCKING YEARS BRUCE! SEVEN!" Amara shouted angrily and paced the secretary's office running a hand through her hair. "I had a chance to play in the Gotham City Orchestra! You decide to take off and I was left with this monstrosity of a building! I had to go school and study for a degree in law business!"

"Amara…" Bruce tried again only to receive another slap to the face.

"I didn't even have time for myself anymore! Overnight I became Amara Wayne Princess of Gotham, because their Prince ran off!"

"Had enough time to have a love interest." Bruce grumbled to himself and froze when he realized he had said it out loud.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Amara punched him this time. "DO NOT BRING JONATHON INTO THIS!"

"You need to calm down, and let me explain what I've been doing for the last…"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Amara shouted in fury but felt her breathing hitch up. She was becoming short of breath and shook her head. "I can't do this with you right now…" Amara tore out of Jessica's office while she was coming back. "Tell William I am leaving for the day!" Amara shouted at Jessica who cringed.

Amara stood at the elevator and decided to take the stairs. She ran down fifty flights before her breathing became labored again and she sat against the wall on the landing. She got out her cell phone and called Jonathon. She sighed in dismay when his phone went to voicemail. She couldn't really talk to anybody about this because everybody she knew liked Bruce. She stood up and charged down the remaining flights racing outside and onto the streets of Gotham.

Her chest was getting tighter with every step she took and she wrapped her arms around her body. Amara was obviously in shock and wasn't even paying attention when she walked into the street.

"HEY!" A startled shout sounded near her and she felt herself being pulled out from the approaching cars way. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" The voice sounded gruff and softened. "Amara Wayne?"

Amara looked up and saw a face she had only seen a number of times.

"Detective Gordon." She greeted numbly and Jim Gordon took in her appearance.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern while holding her arms.

"I think I'm in the middle of a panic attack." Amara admitted before she fainted and Jim caught her.

Jim Gordon had been surprised when a young lady walked passed him lightly bumping into him. He looked back and noticed the dazed look and how she was walking into the street and he rushed forward grabbing her before she got hit by a car. He had been even more surprised when the lady turned out to Amara Wayne. When she mentioned panic attack and fainted he had caught her and transported her to Gotham General.

He had used the hospital's phone and called Arkham Asylum and asked to be put in touch with Jonathon Crane.

"This is Dr Crane." A calm voice answered.

"Doctor Crane this is Detective James Gordon for the Gotham Police Department." Jim stated slightly nervous.

"And what do I owe the pleasure Detective?"

"It's concerning Ms Wayne."

The pause from both sides let the news sink in.

"What has happened?" Jonathon Crane's voice had an edge to it.

"I happened across Ms Wayne, she had stepped out into the street and was almost hit by a car." Jim heard the sharp intake of breath from Crane and he continued. "I pulled her out of the way and I asked her what was wrong when she appeared to be confused. She told me she thought she was in the middle of a panic attack."

"Where is she?" Jonathon asked with a calm voice that only broke slightly when he cleared his throat.

"I transported her to Gotham General.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jonathon vowed and hung up the phone.


	9. WTH is a batman, and botched dinner date

Jonathon had been having a rough day with a lot of things happening at Arkham. He was sitting in his office when the phone rang and he answered.

"This is Doctor Crane." He mentioned over the phone when he picked up.

"Doctor Crane this is Detective James Gordon for the Gotham Police Department." The man on the other end answered and Jonathon furrowed his brow.

*Now why the hell is that jackass calling?* Scarecrow grumbled darkly.

"What do I owe the pleasure Detective?" Jonathon asked curiously.

"It's concerning Ms Wayne." Gordon stated simply making Jonathon freeze and even Scarecrow went silent.

"What has happened?" Jonathon asked quietly while he gripped the edge of his desk.

"I happened across Ms Wayne, she had stepped out into the street and was almost hit by a car." Jonathon heard this felt his breath shutter lightly. "I pulled her out of the way and I asked her what was wrong when she appeared to be confused. She told me she thought she was in the middle of a panic attack."

*Do you think Falcone would be stupid enough…?* Scarecrow started to ask but Jonathon ignored him.

"Where is she?" Jonathon asked the man on the other side of the phone.

"I transported her to Gotham General."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jonathon ended the call and put his head in his hands in shock. He then swiped everything off of his desk in a fit of angered rage.

*If it ends up being something that Falcone ordered…* Scarecrow tried again.

'If it was a hit on our princess I will give you free reign.' Jonathon vowed viciously.

Jonathon Crane hurried through the doors of Gotham General and approached the front desk.

"Amara Wayne?" He asked worriedly and the nurse looked up and recognized him from the press photos and nodded.

"She's in room 315."

Jonathon rushed down the hallway and read the number on the door and took a deep breath before entering the room. He saw Amara reclined on the bed and he moved forward.

"hi?" She muttered embarrassedly.

"You scared the shit out of me." Jonathon approached her kissing her worriedly. "What happened, I got a call from some guy named Gordon that you had a panic attack."

"Bruce is back." Amara stated simply and Jonathon nodded.

"Wait, Bruce as in your brother Bruce?" Jonathon asked nervously.

"He won't bother you but yeah, Bruce came home. And it wasn't exactly a happy reunion."

"How many times did you hit him?"

"Slapped him twice and punched him for bringing you into the fight."

"Scarecrow and I was worried that it was something that Falcone put on you. The car almost hitting you."

"Ah Ms Wayne I see you are feeling better." Her doctor came in and nodded to Jonathon. "Her levels are doing better, but she should take it easy for about two days."

"She's good to go home?" Jonathon asked eagerly and the doctor nodded.

Amara woke up the next morning in their apartment to Jonathon laughing and reading the newspaper.

"What's so funny?" She asked walking into the living room.

"You should be resting." Jonathon looked at her worriedly and she gave him a smile. "Carmine Falcone is in a little bit of trouble." Jonathon handed her the article and Amara let out a loud laugh.

(Carmine Falcone in jail after masked vigilante delivers)

"Batman?" Amara asked with a snort of laughter. "Was that during your shipment?"

"Yes, but I had my portion moved before it happened."

"So how much do you think the league of shadows will ransom the city for?" Amara asked wrapping her arms Jonathon's shoulders.

"For about as much as they can. Then we'll take my share and move back to Georgia where idiot siblings can't bother us."

"And you, me and Jack can live happily ever after." Amara teased making Jonathon's face twitch.

"Don't bring me into this princess." Jack shook his head. "Was slightly worried about you yesterday. It's not everyday when you get a phone call from the hospital."

"Aw I knew you loved me…"

"No I just love the sex." Jack clarified and Amara laughed.

"Sorry he got control for a second there." Jonathon looked down sheepishly.

"You do remember about dinner tonight?" Amara asked and Jonathon cringed.

"Do I really have to go?" He whined making Amara kiss him on the cheek.

"Yes you really have to go, it's just dinner with William, and a few others."

Amara's phone chimed and her face fell when she got a text from William Earle.

"Shit Bruce is going also." She grumbled darkly and Jonathon scoffed.

"So somebody is trying to get me killed now." Jonathon joked and Amara swatted his arm.

"I'll make sure my evil big brother doesn't kill you. I however, will probably kill him first."

That night Amara and Jonathon walked into the hotel restaurant and met with the other co-workers at Wayne Tower.

"Doctor Crane good to see you got a free night from Arkham. How is Jeremiah?" William Earle asked as he stood up greeting the two of them.

"Obstinate as always." Jonathon mentioned making William chuckle in laughter.

"Good to see things haven't changed much." William sat back down and Jonathon pulled out Amara's chair and let her sit down. "So I have noticed how many newsfeeds there have been about the two of you. Any chance of that happening?" William used his fork to put some salad into his mouth.

*I want to use that fork and slam it into his jugular.* Scarecrow growled and Jonathon sighed.

'No argument here…'

Amara started to lightly circle the back of his hand with her thumb reminding him he wasn't alone.

*that is distracting.* Scarecrow calmed down and Jonathon now smirked.

"I wouldn't know Mr. Earle, we both live quite busy lives." Jonathon finally answered William's question.

"Oh my god…" Amara had her hands to her face in absolute horror. Everybody turned in their seats to see what she was looking at. There was Bruce Wayne coming in with not one, but TWO dates on each arm. "I can't do this…" Amara shook her head and felt Jonathon's hand on her thigh squeezing it gently calming her down.

Bruce approached the table and smiled at every one. He noticed the person he hadn't met and looked over at Jonathon Crane.

"Bruce Wayne, this is Jonathon Crane, my boyfriend. Jon this is my older brother Bruce." Amara did the introduction as fast as she could.

"Jonathon." Bruce nodded to him and shook his hand.

"Mister Wayne." Jonathon greeted him back.

"Come on, since you're sleeping with my sister we should go with first names right?" Bruce mentioned calmly and Amara's eyes were wide as saucers.

*Oh I'm going to gas this bastard.* Scarecrow growled at what Bruce had said about their relationship.

'Now it is our relationship?' Jonathon taunted his other side.

*YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!*

The dinner had gotten underway and Amara couldn't believe how much of a pompous asshole her brother had become in the last seven years. The discussion turned towards who the Batman was.

"You can't take the law into your own hands." One person mentioned shaking their heads.

"Oh I don't know, it was rather amusing reading about Falcone in the morning news." Jonathon admitted with a smirk making Amara giggle lightly.

"Bruce help me out here." William asked the younger man.

"I think a grown man or woman running around dressed like a bat has got some serious issues." Bruce mentioned while he watched as his dates went swimming in the reflecting pool.

"Sir the pool is for decoration and your dates are upsetting the patrons." A manager came over to the table.

"They're European."

"I'm going to have ask you to leave." The man stated simply and Amara was trying to hide under the table now in embarrassment. Bruce pulled out a checkbook. "Sir it's not a question of money…"

"No…I'm buying this hotel." Bruce gave the man the check and jumped into the reflecting pool with his dates.

"I cannot believe him…" Amara whispered in mortification. Jonathon kissed her temple lightly and gathered their things.

"Mister Earle, I think it would be best if Amara and I took our leave." Jonathon mentioned calmly and William nodded.

"Take care of her, she had a rough day yesterday." William looked at Amara worriedly.

Jonathon and Amara left the restaurant but not before Jonathon looked back and shot Bruce a glare of distaste.

Hours later Amara was sitting on their couch while Jonathon rubbed her shoulders and neck.

"So that was Bruce huh?" Jonathon asked pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"I don't know who the hell that was, but that jackass was NOT my brother. What changed him to be like that?" Amara sighed sadly and leaned into Jonathon's arms letting him hug her.

"You think he was trying to scare me off?" Jonathon asked with a smirk and Amara huffed in laughter.

"Not likely." Amara sat back in the couch and the two of them tried find something to watch. "Hey look John Wick is on."

"You just like watching Keanu Reeves shooting people." Jonathon laughed into her neck and they watched the movie not knowing that they were being spied on across the street by a guy wearing a bat suit.

'I still don't like him.' Bruce said to himself as he took off into the night.


	10. Falcone: gas the bastard

Sometime during the movie Jonathon heard his phone chime and he sighed in defeat while answering it.

"yeah?" Jonathon heard the person on the other end and he rolled his eyes. "I'll be there soon." He ended the call and pressed a small kiss to Amara's shoulder waking her up.

"What's going on?" Amara blinked awake on their couch and saw the look on his face.

"Falcone slit his wrists." Jonathon informed her and she looked at him intrigued. "He's still alive." Amara deflated slightly and pouted. "Probably trying to get an insanity plea so he can move to my place."

Amara whined when Jonathon got up off of the couch and she sighed.

"Why don't you just gas the bastard and do the city a favor?" Amara complained and Jonathon leaned down and kissed her.

Jonathon entered Blackgate Prison and was led to where Falcone was housed.

"Hey Doctor Crane, it's getting too much. The walls are closing in, blah blah blah." Carmine griped simply and Scarecrow chuckled darkly.

*I wanna gas him.*

"A couple days of this food and it'll be true." Carmine grumbled more to himself and Jonathon bit his lip from commenting what he and Scarecrow wanted to.

"What do you want?" Jonathon asked calmly.

"I wanna know how you're going to convince me to keep my mouth shut." Carmine smirked smugly and Jonathon stared at him.

*Gas the son of a bitch!*

"About what? You don't know anything." Jonathon stated just as smug.

"I know that you don't want the cops to take a closer look at the drugs they seized." Carmine leaned forward with a sneer. "Also know about your experiments with the inmates at your little nuthouse. I've been bringing in this stuff for months, and whatever he's planning I want in." Carmine finished and Jonathon just gave him a smartass smirk.

"Well I already know what he'll say…that we should kill you."

"Not even he can get me in here. Can't believe the damn car missed that little bitch. Stupid cop pulled her outta the way too fast."

Jonathon's eyes went darker for a second.

"Oh what, you thought a random car speeding down the street would've been an 'accident'?" Carmine grinned evilly. "You threatened me Crane, you said I'd have quite a few guns trained on me. I don't see any guns in here do you? How about I tell that little whore what her boyfriend is up to?" Carmine stated simply.

*Son of a bitch, I KNEW IT!* Scarecrow spewed angrily. *That god damn bastard tried to have her killed!*

'You know what I said about you having free reign?' Jonathon asked and Scarecrow. 'Have fun.'

"Mister Falcone, once again you make the assumption that Amara doesn't already know about what is going on. Would you like to see my mask?"

Carmine was slightly confused at the change of personality from Doctor Crane. Jonathon opened up his briefcase.

"I use it in my experiments. Probably not very frightening to a guy like you." Jonathon smirked and pushed the air filter in the mask. "But the crazies, they can't stand it." Jonathon showed Carmine the mask that looked like a scarecrow.

"So when did the nut take over the nuthouse?" Carmine snarked at the man in front of him. "That girl doesn't know how screwed up her boyfriend is…" Carmine shook his head and Jonathon gave him a shark like grin that unnerved the mobster.

"Amara likes it, she lets me wear it during sex." Jonathon answered and Carmine huffed in disbelief.

"That bitch is just as crazy as you are Crane." Carmine shook his head.

"The name is not Crane." Jonathon admitted putting the mask on. "It's Jack…" He pushed the button on his briefcase releasing the fear gas into Carmine Falcone's face. "But you can call me Scarecrow."

A few minutes later Jonathon Crane left the small room shaking his head as everybody in the hallways could hear Carmine Falcone screaming like a madman.

"Well he's not faking. Not that one." Jonathon stated quietly with a light huff of disbelief. "I will make a call to have him moved to a secure wing at Arkham, I can't treat him here." Jonathon shook his head and walked away.

*god that felt good.*

'Yes it did.'

Jonathon entered their apartment and walked right over to Amara who was cleaning up the living room and she looked up in time to be damn near tackled with a harsh kiss.

"Whoa there tiger what happened?" Amara put her hand on his chest. "Jack?" She asked noticing the darker look in his eyes. "What happened with Falcone?"

"The fucker got somebody to try to take you out. The car wasn't an accident." Jack growled into her neck. "I gassed the fucker." Jack nipped her neck making her squeak at the contact.

"You gassed him?" Amara asked amused. "You gassed him because he tried to have me killed?"

"You think I'd let somebody get away with trying to take what was mine?" Jack asked angrily and Amara snorted in laughter. "Need you now." Jack lifted her up and took her to the bedroom.

An hour later Amara and Jonathon were laying in bed.

"Wow Jack was really wound up tonight." Amara sighed tiredly and Jonathon lightly played with a strand of her hair.

"Falcone was insulting you, then he said he couldn't believe the car missed you."

The two of them were cuddling when a ruckus in the apartment above them ignited.

"Shit not again…" Amara shook her head sadly.

"It's raining outside." Jonathon placed a tender kiss to her cheek. "If he's on the fire escape bring him in."

Amara rose the window and began to climb up the fire escape. A little boy with blond hair was sitting there on the landing.

"They fighting again Danny?" Amara asked and the kid nodded. "Come on, let's go get you some milk and get you dry and let them get it out of their systems." Amara rubbed the kid's shoulder.

She turned around, slipped and fell when she saw an imposing figure just standing there watching the two of them.

"It's you isn't it?" Danny asked the figure who just look at them both. "Everybody says you're not real, and the other kids don't believe me."

Amara placed a hand on Danny and backed him away from the dark clad figure. Batman tossed Danny something and Amara looked at it.

"Now they will." Batman climbed up the rest of the building but not before he gave Amara perplexed expression. Amara looked at what Danny was holding.

"I think they call it a Batarang!" Danny showed Amara who still had a worried hand on the child's shoulder.

"Let's get you inside Danny." Amara mentioned trying to stay calm. The two of them climbed down and into the apartment where she got him some milk and towels to clean himself up. "Jon?" Amara entered the bedroom and saw that Jonathon was gone. "Now where the hell did that man go?" She asked herself before she sat down on the couch and watched some cartoons with Danny.


	11. falling apart and leverage

An hour later there was a ruckus outside and Amara looked outside and saw a flaming figure fall to the ground from the building across the street. She saw that the figure was Batman and she peered at the open window across the way and motioned her arms in a what the fuck kind of fashion at Jonathon who was wearing the scarecrow mask.

Amara sent Danny home a few minutes before Jonathon came back. Jonathon was wet from the rain and he was breathing deeply.

"Jon what the hell was that?"

"Batman was there. I ordered the stuff to be destroyed and he was there. I gassed him but I think he knew who I was."

"Let's just see what happens okay?" Amara brought him a towel and started to dry his hair. "I love it when your hair is in disarray." She smiled at him and he huffed at her indignantly.

Two days later Amara had received a phone call from Alfred Pennyworth. He was asking if she was coming to Bruce's birthday party. She hadn't heard anything from her brother in a while but now she groaned in dismay. The same time she got a call from Alfred, Jonathon got a phone call from Arkham that Rachel Dawes was looking into why Falcone was put into the asylum.

Jonathon said that he would be there shortly and hung up the phone. He knew, somehow he knew everything was falling apart. Everything was ready to go for the league but it looked like he was living on borrowed time. He wasn't about to tell Amara that he probably wasn't going to be a free man for long.

"Rachel is getting too close Amara." He warned her and Amara closed her eyes. "I may have no choice but to gas her."

"She's my friend Jonathon. If you can get her to back off please do it. If you can't get her to back off, just gas her enough so that it would seem like a bad dream." Amara pled with him and he looked at her sadly. "I have to go to my brother's birthday party."

"Try not to kill him then." Jonathon kissed her, when she walked away he grabbed her back to him kissing her again like he wouldn't get to do it again. "If everything goes down the drain, I want you to tell them I made you do everything."

"But Jonathon…" Amara was being kissed again.

"If I'm caught I am going to say some nasty things, about and to you. All I ask is that you remember how much I love you."

"What is going on?" Amara asked him worriedly.

"Please just tell me that you love me." Jonathon Crane asked her quietly.

"Of course Jonathon." Amara looked at him and hugged him. "I love you, and I always will."

Bruce Wayne had just watched Rachel Dawes walk away and he looked at the arrow head they fought over all those years ago. He frowned when he heard her use the name Crane in her cell phone and he flashed to the flat he had been gassed.

'Destroy all traces…'

Bruce's face paled he knew he had heard that voice before.

"Son of a bitch! ALFRED!" Bruce raced through the manor and told the older man that the guy sounded like Jonathon Crane before he had been gassed. Alfred paled also and he frowned.

"Master Wayne what about your party guests? Is Amara in danger?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Keep them entertained tell them that joke you know. As for Amara she maybe part of this whole thing."

"She is coming to the party." Alfred mentioned and Bruce froze.

"don't let her out of your sight Alfred, if she's a part of the plan she will pay like the rest of them."

Amara stood in the middle of the large manor surrounded by party guests. She sipped on some champagne and shook her head.

"It is so like him to not even show to his own birthday party." She spoke to Alfred and just watched her.

"Your brother had some last minute preparations to do." Alfred offered and she smiled sadly.

"You always did make the worse excuses for him Alfred." She mentioned and Alfred moved off to talk to Lucius Fox.

Amara sighed in dismay and felt somebody place a hard object against her back making her freeze.

"Amara Wayne I presume?" A crisp accent reached her ears and she slowly turned her head to see an older man glancing at her with a calculating gaze. He would've been handsome had he 'not' been holding a gun to her back.

"Do I know you?" She asked calmly as she looked around for Alfred.

"By name only my dear. Ra's al Ghul." The man stated simply and Amara paled slightly. "I am sorry to inform you that Doctor Crane is no longer in the picture."

"What do you mean?" Amara asked with wide eyes.

"as we speak I believe Doctor Crane is being arrested at Arkham. The thing is, he managed to get caught before he set the final phase into action. That's what we need 'you' for." Ra's was now gripping her upper arm hard enough to bruise.

"You think I'm just going to go with you?" Amara asked incredulously.

"Take a look around the perimeter of the room." Ra's mentioned calmly and Amara looked seeing men that hadn't been there before. "You don't come with us, I will give the word and my men will open fire on all of these people."

"What could you possibly need 'me' for?" She asked befuddled and Ra's leaned close to her ear.

"Leverage." He handed her off to one of his men who forced her out of the front door and into an armored van.


	12. leverage and broken hearts

At the same time all of this was happening Jonathon Crane approached Rachel Dawes who was looking in at Carmine Falcone while he repeated the word Scarecrow.

"Ms Dawes there was nothing more that I filed in the report to the judge. I wonder why you are here. I do hope this was important, Amara and I were spending some time together before she went to her brother's birthday party."

"I have some questions about your report." Rachel looked at him perplexed that he mentioned Amara going to Bruce's party. "Isn't it a bit convenient that a fifty-two year old with no history of mental illness suddenly has a mental breakdown before he's due to go to court?"

"As you can see there's nothing convenient about his symptoms." Jonathon was starting to get pissed off with this girl, and it didn't help that Scarecrow was in the back of his mind repeating the phrase gas the bitch.

"What's Scarecrow?" Rachel asked looking back at Falcone.

"He's suffering delusional episodes that are often focused on an external paranoia. For his case it appears to be a Scarecrow." Jonathon shrugged.

*Are we going to gas her soon?*

"He's drugged?"

"Pharmopsychology was one thing I studied yes." Jonathon really didn't want to gas her. He had to try to push Rachel away, it's not that he promised Amara, it's because he rather liked Rachel. "I respect the power the mind has over the body." Jonathon smirked slightly. "It's why I do what I do."

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy." Rachel started walking away. "I want my own consultant to do a session, and I want them to have full access to what you're giving him."

"First thing tomorrow then." Jonathon tried again to sway Rachel.

"Tonight, I've already had one ordered and they should be here shortly." Rachel was in the elevator and Jonathon lowered his head in defeat.

'Shit sorry love.'

Jonathon entered the elevator and turned the key that would take them to the basement.

*Fucking finally!*

'Shut the fuck up.' Jonathon snapped back and Scarecrow snorted in laughter.

*Didn't think you had it in you to say that word…*

'I mean it, shut up.'

They got out in the basement and Jonathon showed Rachel to the back room.

"There's something you should see." Jonathon stated simply and Rachel looked at him oddly. Rachel's mouth dropped open when she saw the inmates were mixing and dropping shit into the water supply of Gotham. "This is where we make the medicine."

"This is fucked up." Rachel muttered darkly and she shook her head. She was grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands. Jonathon looked back perplexed and saw two men in black ninja type outfits and he frowned.

"Excuse me…what is this?" Jonathon asked worriedly.

"The deal has changed Doctor Crane. Ra's al Ghul sends his regards." One of the men mentioned and Jonathon paled giving Rachel a freaked out look.

"Our intel says that you are about to be caught. You haven't finished the last phase."

Jonathon paled even further at hearing this.

"Well I'm not caught yet…" Jonathon added sarcastically but he and Rachel were escorted into a smaller room that had a metal gurney and a television set.

"Put her on the gurney." The leader snapped orders and the others hurried to listen. Jonathon was getting really worried now and the confused expression from Rachel was starting to unnerve him. "Check out the set Doc." The man sneered at the television screen that flickered to life.

-TV Screen showing one chair in the middle of a room. Figure is tossed into the chair almost knocking it over.-

Jonathon felt the breath catch in his throat while Rachel behind him whispered 'oh my god'.

*What the fuck is this shit?!* Scarecrow was growling angrily.

-Amara Wayne is forced into the chair.

"I don't know why you idiots would need me as leverage…" Amara argued and the man got on a communicator.

"Got her boss."-

Jonathon heard the voice come over the leaders communicator and he realized that this was all being done live.

"Amara?!" Jonathon tried to grab the device from the man who shoved him out of the way.

"This is what happens when you don't deliver Doctor Crane." The man looked at him coldly and Jonathon started to get scared, more scared then he'd ever been in his life. Even Scarecrow was freaking out at what was going on.

"No…please…" Jonathon argued with the man in front of him while Rachel was looking back and forth from Jonathon Crane to the television in fear. "Don't do this." Jonathon kept trying.

-Say hi to your boyfriend.- The man now holding a gun motioned for Amara to look up at a camera and she mouthed the word 'Jonathon?' to the camera and she looked at the man with the gun again.

"Oh shit…"-

"Do it." The man beside Jonathon stated into the device and Jonathon screamed out in horror.

"NO!"

*MOTHER FUCKER!* Scarecrow screamed also when despite the video feed being taken out they still heard the audio.

One gunshot, Amara screaming, then multiple gunshots and silence before an amused voice came over the audio.

"Well that's going to be a nasty mess for whoever finds it."

Jonathon felt like somebody just slammed a sword through his chest. He wasn't aware of the screaming coming from his body as he fell to his knees. Rachel felt a sharp sob leave her body as she asked the word 'Amara?' Jonathon looked back at Rachel and he whispered I'm sorry to her as one of the goons gassed her with a rather large amount of toxin.

*God dammit, those sons of bitches.* Scarecrow was screaming in fury. *Johnny?* Scarecrow asked when he didn't get a reply.

'I can't…I just can't…' Jonathon sounded broken and Scarecrow sighed.

*Don't worry Johnny, I got this.* Scarecrow promised that every single one of those bastards in the league of shadows was going to die slow painful deaths.


	13. Pieces falling into place

Jonathon was so far into the dark corners of his mind that Scarecrow wasn't sure he would ever snap out of it. Jack looked down at Rachel Dawes who was now freaking out from the toxin in her system.

"Things have changed Dawes." Jack growled lightly touching his mask and Rachel looked up at him in confusion. "This should help." He injected something into her and her breath started to even out. "Get the fuck outta my sight." He growled at her as she started crying about what she saw with Amara.

"She's gone? Amara?" Rachel let out a sob and Jack closed his eyes hearing the name.

"Yeah. Take this." Jack handed her a vial. "It's the antidote, do whatever the fuck with it. I don't care anymore."

Rachel was sobbing on the gurney when the lights went off.

"Somebody know you're here?" Jack asked worriedly and they heard the sound of something gliding. "He's here…"

The league of shadows goons around him were getting worried.

"Who?"

"The Batman!" Jack looked around the dark room with a half insane glaze in his eyes.

"So what do we do?" One of them asked.

"What you always do when somebody enters uninvited. You call the police." Jack grinned at the man who was kind of freaked out from the look. "You won't be here though." Jack took a scalpel and slammed it into his neck.

Rachel's eyes were wide with horror as she watched Jonathon Crane murder every person around them. He finally just sat down against the bottom of the concrete steps with his head in his hands.

"Crane?" She asked quietly and he looked up at her angrily.

"I said get out of my sight!" Jack growled venomously. Suddenly he was being hauled to his feet by a certain caped crusader.

"Taste of your own medicine doctor?" Batman asked going for his arm and Rachel rushed forward stopping him.

"NO DON'T!"

Batman looked at Rachel worriedly and noticed that she was safe. She was crying heavily though.

"Don't…he's caught." Rachel whispered brokenly. "We've already lost too much."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked them both with a deep gruff voice.

"They killed her." Jonathon sounded like he was shattered and there was no malice or anger.

"Who killed who?" Batman growled angrily.

"My princess, she's gone." Jonathon was losing any shred of humanity and sanity he had left.

"What?" Batman asked looking like his face was going pale.

"Amara Wayne was just murdered, execution style." Rachel sobbed out and Batman dropped Jonathon in shock.

"Who killed her?" Batman grabbed Jonathon back up and Jonathon and Scarecrow weren't sure why there was a flaming fury within his eyes. "WHO KILLED HER?!" He snarled.

"Ra's al Ghul." Jonathon stated quietly and Batman's face contorted in anger.

"Ra's al Ghul is dead, WHO KILLED AMARA?!" Batman shook Crane within his hands but he saw a change in Crane's eyes.

"I'm sorry but Doctor Crane isn't available, if you'd like to make an appointment." Jack slightly taunted the vigilante and Batman rolled his eyes dropping the man again.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No I just watched my best friend get murdered. I am NOT okay!" Rachel screamed angrily.

"Is she…here?" Batman asked while it looked like tears filling his eyes.

"I don't know all we saw was it happen on a television screen they could've been anywhere." Rachel gave Batman what Crane had given her. "Crane said it was the antidote to whatever that shit was."

"Why would he give you the antidote?" Batman asked sourly.

"I don't think he cares about anything right now. He murdered everyone in this room. They were working for something called the league of shadows." Rachel finally couldn't take anymore and fainted from the stress and Batman caught her as Jim Gordon came rushing into the room.

"What happened to her?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Not entirely sure, but Crane gassed her with some kind of toxin then gave her the antidote to it. Crane is downstairs but I don't think you'll have any trouble arresting him." Batman growled still angry and Jim noticed how pissed off and sad Batman was.

"Why is he going to be easy to arrest?" Jim Gordon asked.

"Because he just watched Amara Wayne get murdered in front of him!" Batman snarled venomously and Jim Gordon let out a shocked and sad huff of air.

"Oh my god." Jim closed his eyes in horror. "I'll deal with it. But SWAT is ready to come in here and kill you…what is that sound?" Jim asked curiously.

"Backup." Batman stated simply as the windows burst apart letting in thousands of bats. Batman picked up Rachel and escaped with her and took her to the manor where he looked at Alfred who was just staring at him.

Bruce finally lost his temper and flung the Batman cowl across the room shattering it against the wall. Bruce felt the scream boiling through his lungs as he threw something else off of the lab table and onto the ground. Alfred approached carefully and Bruce looked up at him and the older man stopped short.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked worriedly. "What has happened to Ms Dawes?"

"Nothing it's been fixed." Bruce growled acerbically and he shoved the vial into the man's hands. "I need you to take Rachel home, then I need you to get this vial to Lucius Fox."

"What is it?" Alfred asked and Bruce just shook his head.

"Crane gave her the antidote to the toxin."

"Why would he do that?"

"Crane is no longer a problem." Bruce bit out angrily as he wiped some tears from his face. He was starting to worry Alfred.

"I'm not sure Amara will be pleased with the turn of events…"

"Well Alfred I don't Amara will care either way…because she's DEAD!" Bruce ended with a shout and the older man went deathly pale.

"What?" Alfred asked with a heartbroken voice.

"She was murdered in front of Crane and Rachel! GOD DAMMIT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER!" Bruce screamed throwing another object in anger. "My sister, my baby sister is gone!" Bruce screamed again. "He didn't even fight me Alfred. If he had been lying and using her he wouldn't have cared. He was broken, I think he really loved her."

"Should I get rid of your party guests?" Alfred asked quietly.

"I'll do it myself." Bruce started doing his tie for his tuxedo.

Bruce walked into his birthday party hearing them singing and he grabbed a champagne flute and gave a fake polite smile. William Earle approached him and told him how stocks were doing and Bruce looked around for Lucius Fox who had come as soon as he received the antidote.

Jim Gordon was looking at Jonathon Crane who was now in a straight-jacket.

"You helped Dawes, now help us. How do we stop whatever was in the water from getting into the air?" Jim asked quietly. "If not for Gotham do it for Amara…" Jim tried another tactic and Jonathon's face shifted surprising him.

"Don't say that name if you want to survive Gordon." Jonathon growled angrily. "It's too late anyway…"

Jim closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know I met her and her brother. She was five and Bruce was ten. It was after their parents had been murdered. That girl, she had those large soulful eyes that just pulled you in." Jim offered and he watched the strained indifference on Jonathon's face. "I'm sorry about what happened." He stated quietly and lightly touched Jonathon's shoulder and squeezed it sadly. "I don't think I can say how sorry I am son." Jim walked out of the room.

Jonathon went back into the dark recesses of his mind.

'I don't want to think about anything. I just don't care anymore. You can have reign for a while.'

*we bide our time, until we can strike.* Scarecrow decided but Jonathon was back within his mind hiding from reality.

Back at Bruce's birthday party one of his guests introduced him to somebody he had thought was dead.

"Am I saying the name right? Ra's al Ghul?" The lady asked the man and Bruce whipped around to stare in horror.

The man turned and Bruce squinted in slight confusion.

"You're not Ra's al Ghul." Bruce stated simply. "I watched him die."

"But is Ra's al Ghul immortal?" A familiar voice came from behind Bruce and he turned again. "Are his methods supernatural?" Henri Ducard asked with a smirk.

"OR cheap parlor tricks, to conceal your true identity." Bruce glared at the man who had once been his friend. "You had my sister killed." Bruce bit out and Henri merely chuckled.

"You know how I feel about loose ends, she was such a nice girl to." Henri saw how pissed off Bruce was becoming. "Scrambling over rooftops huh? You are one to talk about identities."

"I saved your life, and you steal the life of my sister." Bruce growled getting more angry.

"Compassion leads to downfall." Henri taunted Bruce.

Bruce kicked the party guests out trying to save them from death and he looked at Henri who was actually Ra's al Ghul.

"So Crane really was working for you…" Bruce tried to get information out of the man.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't peg him for the shadows." Bruce admitted and Henry chuckled again.

"Not even remotely. He and Amara thought we were just ransoming the city. Had this little idea that they'd steal away with his share and live in peace and love." Henri chuckled once more. "Such idiotic tripe if I've ever heard it." Henri sighed shaking his head. "I would have had Crane killed as well, but evidently he has a split personality so he gets to stay in Arkham for the rest of his days. All according to plan, really I did those two a favor killing Amara."

(One thing Henri Ducard, or Ra's al Ghul did NOT count on was ONE man. A man named Alan Quartermain.)


	14. Pieces falling into Check

Amara was pushed into a chair and it almost fell over but she adjusted her weight so it didn't fall.

"I don't know why you idiots would need me as leverage." Amara growled at the man who was holding a communicator.

"Got her boss." He stated simply into the device. "Say hi to your boyfriend." The man motioned towards a camera in the corner of the room and her eyes widened.

'Jonathon?' Amara mouthed to the camera worriedly and she looked at the man who now held a gun and her face paled.

"Oh shit." Amara suddenly knew that she wasn't being used as leverage. She was going to be shot to death in front of Jonathon, and Jack. She didn't take notice of the second man in the room also in a league of shadows outfit, she would've noticed that he or she had cut the camera feed. The man who cut the feed had also pulled out a gun and shot the other man in the room.

Amara let out a scream of panic hearing a gunshot and she put her hands to her mouth in horror watching one of the 'men' shooting everybody in the room and outside in the hallway. The man came back in and took his mask off and Amara stared at him in shock. The man looked around at the carnage he had just created and he smirked at her.

"Well that's going to be a nasty mess for whoever finds it." The man made an inappropriate joke and Amara opened her mouth address him but he put his finger to his lips, then pointed to the camera which still had audio. He motioned for her to come with him into the hallway.

"Alan what the absolute fuck?!" Amara whispered harshly at Alan Quartermain who rolled his eyes.

"We need to get to the gym and get weapons." Alan muttered and forced to walk with him and get into his car.

"You haven't actually answered me."

"You didn't exactly ask me anything." Alan shot back at her and she glared at him.

"Let's try this again: What the hell just happened?"

"That's better kid. I used to be in the League of Shadows, a long time ago."

"You left?" Amara asked curiously and Alan cleared his throat.

"I was offered a group of my own and I took them up on it. I'm the last survivor of my league."

"Why did you save me?" Amara asked looking at him.

"You remind me of my son, and of the youngest member of my League. Ambitious, a bit head-strong and good hearted. I've been working against the Shadows for centuries."

"CENTURIES?!" Amara looked at Alan in surprise.

"Quite, I'm not as old as Ra's though. Poor bastard is so old he can't even remember his real name." Alan grinned as they pulled into the parking lot of the gym.

"So why are you against The Shadows?" Amara asked as Alan forced her into the building and handed her some black pants along with sneakers and a black sweater.

"They are planning on destroying Gotham."

"But Jonathon and I thought the plan was to…"

"What ransom the city?" Alan asked with a condescending smirk. "And you are as naïve as my son was. The purpose of the League of Shadows is to come in when a city is at its worst, then we destroy it."

"But Gotham isn't 'that bad!" Amara whined and Alan rolled his eyes again.

"How many in this city are corrupt?" Alan argued and Amara frowned in defeat.

"So what, we're running away?" Amara asked and Alan flipped a switch and a hole in the wall spun down and he grabbed what looked like an elephant gun from the 1600's.

"No my dear, we fight. There was a reason I pushed the dual wielding on you." Alan tossed her a sword and she caught it deftly. He tossed the second sword to her and she caught that one also. "Now get changed we do not have much time."

Amara headed into the locker room and came back out looking ready for a fight and her swords harnessed to her back.

"Do all the leagues have names?" Amara asked watching Alan load up on ammo and his own swords.

"Yes." Alan didn't look at her still working.

"What was your league called?" Amara asked another question, and saw the sad smile on Alan's face as if he was thinking back on his team.

"The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." He mentioned quietly and Amara grinned.

"So it was full of Ordinary Gentlemen with a dash of Extra?" She quipped and Alan chuckled.

"And you have the wit of Agent Sawyer." Alan mentioned to himself and looked at her. "You should be able to hold back the prisoners of Blackgate, and Arkham but leave the Shadows to me. They are skilled to the point that you'd probably end up dead in less than a minute."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Amara grumbled darkly then frowned. "Black Gate and Arkham?"

"The plan is for the fear toxin to hit the narrows from the water system."

"But it's not dangerous in water."

"Which is why they would need to get rid of the water first."

"Son of a bitch…" Amara's eyes widened and Alan looked at her as they were leaving the gym.

"What?"

"Wayne Enterprises had a weaponized water evaporator go missing from a cargo ship! William Earle didn't realize that I saw the invoice and I didn't even think about it until you said get rid of the water!"

"What does this machine do?"

"It acts like an EMP but instead of it taking out electricity, it takes out an enemies water supply."

"Huh, that is actually very brilliant." Alan muttered to himself before he looked at Amara again. "Do you know where the best place would be to set something like that off?"

"It would have to be in a place that could hit everywhere. Shit, Wayne Tower, but there's no way to get something like that in there without people noticing!"

"We'll work on it when it comes to it, right now we need to get to where the Shadows will be."

"Why are you helping us?" Amara asked curiously and Alan looked back at her as they readied for battle.

"Like I said, I rather like you lot." Alan admitted and they set off towards the center of the narrows.

Meanwhile at Arkham two men from the League of Shadows let loose the inmates from Arkham and Black Gate Prison and were now tossing a Scarecrow mask onto the lap of Jonathon Crane who gave them a vicious smirk.

"Time to play." One of them mentioned and Jonathon nodded as they released him from the straight-jacket.

"why yes it is." Jack grinned and took another scalpel and slammed it into the one who had spoke neck and snapped the other man's neck. "You took away something very important to me and Johnny. You are the first of many to follow tonight." Jack vowed and slammed his foot down onto the corpse.


	15. A Fun Night in the Narrows: Not

Rachel Dawes was caught inside the Narrows when everything was going on. She needed to talk to Jim Gordon and she looked around at the absolute chaos around her.

"I can't find my mom."

Rachel looked over and saw a SWAT team member shove a blond haired little boy away from him and she felt her irritation spark.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled at the SWAT member who pulled a gun on her making her stop.

"Gentlemen time to spread the word: and the word is panic." Ra's al Ghul gave Rachel a smug grin as he hit a switch releasing the gas into the air of the Narrows.

Screams of horror could be heard throughout the Narrows as people started to hallucinate their worst fears.

"Not so fast Ra's." A voice shouted when a loud gunshot took out a man beside Ra's al Ghul.

Ra's looked over at the man who had shot the elephant gun and gave a surprised huff of laughter.

"Alan Quartermain…how the mighty have fallen…" Ra's approached the man who was reloading the gun.

"Unless there's a pit nearby, I wouldn't piss me off right now old friend." Alan glared at him.

Ra's opted out of fighting and took off and Alan had no choice but to fight the other League members. Rachel watched an older man fighting off a group of younger men and managed to win the battle. Rachel held the child to her body trying to offer protection.

"It's going to be okay. Nobody's going to hurt you." Rachel mentioned calmly to the kid and somebody approached them on a horse.

"Of course they are!" The figure on the horse shouted and Rachel paled knowing the man on the horse.

"Crane?" She asked worriedly.

"No! Scarecrow!" The man in the mask started to go for the two of them and Rachel brought out her taser.

As Rachel fired the taser a sword came out of nowhere and stopped the spikes from going more than one feet away. Rachel stared at the owner of the sword in complete shock as Jonathon Crane rode away unscathed.

"Jesus Christ Rachel! Were you just about to tase my boyfriend?!" Amara asked in horror and Rachel dropped the taser in her shock and rushed at Amara with a dry sob.

"AMARA! OH MY GOD!" Rachel was sobbing and hugging her friend tightly.

"What did I miss?" Amara asked worriedly.

"Crane and I! Oh god, we saw you get shot on the screen!" Rachel could barely get the words out and Amara sighed realizing that Rachel had seen that whole thing.

"Okay so that was Jonathon…can't lie that was kind of hot him being on a horse."

"AMARA!" Rachel shouted in disgust and Amara grinned then frowned at little boy.

"Danny?" She asked worriedly and knelt beside him. "Where are your parents?" She asked the boy.

"I don't know!" Danny cried and Amara lightly mussed up his hair. "Listen kiddo, I need you to stay with Rachel okay? I have to go find Jon. I trust Rachel with my life so you should to. She will keep you safe."

"Why does everybody look like monsters?" Danny asked in fear and Amara leaned closer to him.

"Not all monsters are evil."

"Amara you can't go after Crane alone!" Rachel shouted and Amara looked at her. "He thinks you're dead, and he may have gone a little off the deep end. At least let me come with you so you are not alone."

"Did he say he was Jonathon or Scarecrow?" Amara asked worriedly.

"Scarecrow." Rachel admitted getting freaked out that Amara would even know that information.

"Then it's not Jonathon, it's Jack."

"What?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Jonathon has a split personality. When it's Jon he's pretty low key and chill. When it's Jack he's a bit crazy."

"You're dating a guy with a multiple personality disorder?!" Rachel asked in surprise and Amara shrugged.

"I need to face Jack alone, I can get through to him. You don't stand a chance against him. If it were Jonathon maybe, but Jack would probably kill you."

Amara ran off to find her boyfriend and damn near fell over Jim Gordon.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jim shouted then paled seeing who was standing there.

"I'm trying to keep my best friend and my boyfriend from killing each other!" Amara shouted back at him.

"I thought you were dead."

"Who told you that?" Amara asked confusedly.

"Batman." Jim Gordon answered and Amara rolled her eyes and started off.

"Nobody gets their damn stories straight nowadays!" Amara charged off only to hear Jim Gordon shouting to her.

"You can't go up against Crane with a sword!" Jim saw that she ignored him and kept running and he drew a hand through his hair. "This whole city is fucking crazy…" He shook his head and continued to work.


	16. Not Dead and a New League

Amara dodged an attack from one of the inmates from Black Gate and banged her swords hilt into his head knocking him out.

"JONATHON! JACK!" She shouted worriedly through the chaotic screaming of the people in the Narrows.

"Who are you?!" She heard before she felt her body slam into a nearby wall and she looked up in relief seeing the Scarecrow mask.

"Jack!" She tried to hug him but he pushed her into the wall again.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted angrily pressing a knife to her neck.

"Amara, it's Amara."

"Amara is dead, I saw her get shot and killed!" Jack growled dangerously.

"You heard it, did you 'see' it?" Amara asked pointedly.

Jack frowned, they had heard a gunshot, Amara screaming then more gunshots then silence. It was true the video feed had gone black but they still heard it.

"Alan Quartermain infiltrated the League of Shadows and saved me. I was struck silent in horror after I watched him kill everybody in the place I was held. He took me back to the gym and revealed that he used to be in the Shadows before he was given his own team!" Amara was trying not to move too suddenly because Jack still had a knife to her throat. Amara knew she wasn't getting through to Jack so she reached forward and slowly pulled the mask off so they could see each other's eyes.

Jonathon started in the back of his mind.

'Amara?'

*No it's a trick.* Jack growled back.

'But it even smells like her.'

Amara touched his hand that held the knife. Jack looked at her in silence.

"Jack." She said quietly and Jack dropped the knife at feeling her touching his wrist. "I love you." Amara placed his hand against her cheek. "I'm 'not' dead." She told him and Jack looked confused. "I love you, and I love Jon."

'Amara?!' Jonathon asked from the back of his mind again and Jack was just even more confused.

*It can't be.* Jack denied it but he could feel her.

'Let me out.' Jonathon ordered and Jack scoffed.

*Oh now you want to come back…* Jack taunted Jonathon but felt the harsh shove from his other side and he took over.

"Amara?" Jonathon asked in a strangled voice while he felt tears collecting in his eyes.

"Jon." Amara let out a breath of relief as Jonathon Crane looked at her clearly without any sign of Jack at the moment.

"Oh god…" Jonathon felt a sob wrack his body as he threw his arms around Amara and clutched her against him. "I thought…" He couldn't even get any words out and Amara kissed him and he felt another sob break out from his body.

"Jonathon, you need to listen to me closely…we fucked up." Amara started and saw the confused expression. "The League of Shadows never planned on ransoming the city. They are going to destroy it and kill all of us. They used us, everybody from Falcone all the way to you and me."

"So no money huh?" Jonathon asked with a scowl and Amara rolled her eyes at him.

"We need to stop the attack but Alan and I can't figure it out. We're going to rendezvous on Church Street. We could use some intelligence on our side right about now." Amara smirked lightly and Jonathon looked back at her.

"We'll need to counter-act the toxin to get it gone from the Narrows so they can have a chance to fight the Shadows." Jonathon concluded already trying to think of a plan.

"We need to get moving." Amara took his hand but Jonathon pulled her back.

"One second." Jonathon stated softly and brought her in for a heated kiss. "I love you."

"I love you so much Jonathon, and Jack also." Amara pressed her lips into his cheek.

Jonathon and Amara ran the two blocks to Church Street ducking through the screaming people and rioting inmates. They met up with Alan who was holding his shoulder from a wound.

"About time you showed up kid. Crane." Alan nodded to the man standing beside Amara.

"Alan." Jonathon greeted him back. "Thank you." Jonathon stated simply to Alan and the man nodded understanding why he was thanking him.

"You mean I'm all alone?!" Jim Gordon shouted into his walkie talkie making the three of them look over in surprise and they jumped seeing a tank like vehicle crash through the building and land nearby Gordon. Batman came jumping out and approached him.

"Nice entrance." Jonathon admitted with a smirk and Alan shrugged.

"I've seen better." Alan answered back and Amara was staring at the vehicle.

'I know that machine.' She muttered to herself.

"The Tumbler?" She huffed in surprise and Batman looked over hearing the word and the voice.

"Amara?!" Batman asked in shock and then picked her up in a large hug.

Amara was staring at the man in front of her with an open mouth of shock. She almost opened her mouth to say her brother's name but he silenced her and leaned closer.

"We'll talk later…" He grumbled into her ear and she nodded still unable to speak. "What's 'he' doing here?" Batman glared at Crane who rolled his eyes with an exasperated look.

"He's here to help." Amara finally snapped out of it.

"Like he helped the League?" Batman was still glaring and Jonathon glared right back at him.

"Would I have done any of this if I had known that they were going to destroy the city?" Jonathon snarked at Batman who smirked at him and opened his mouth to reply. "Don't answer that…"

"Excuse me, could we please get to work?" Jim Gordon mentioned tetchily and Alan looked thankfully to him.

"Okay so Amara and I figured out a good portion of what the League was working on." Alan pulled out a map of Gotham City.

"So we figured that the toxin doesn't need water to activate but the pipes in the Narrows are spewing it out."

"I never did know how the League was planning on getting the toxin into the air from the water." Jonathon muttered darkly and Batman glared at him.

"Didn't think to ask?" Batman taunted him smugly.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Bat Freak." Jack slipped out and Amara growled in agitation.

"We don't have the time for this Jack, let Jon back out." Amara scolded Jack and glared at Batman. "And you stop pushing him." She scolded the man in the Bat Suit.

"ANYWAY!" Alan shouted getting them back on track. "Amara told me about the missing Vaporizer EMP from Wayne Enterprises."

"Thank god for you Alan…" Amara sighed in relief. "The only way we could figure to hit the whole city at the same time was the plumbing system under Wayne Tower. But for the life of us we can't figure out how they would get such a device inside without causing alarm."

"They have a bunch of tunnels under the city." Jonathon pointed to the map tracing the tunnels around the city but Batman shook his head.

"No, while a good idea that would not be how Ra's does it." Batman muttered more to himself.

"Did he just compliment me?" Jonathon asked in surprise and felt a warning poke to his side from Amara.

"You're right, Ra's never did anything quietly." Alan nodded in agreement then looked at Batman. "How do you know Ra's?" Alan asked curiously.

"He trained me for the League of Shadows, when I found out what they did I turned it down." Batman mentioned and Alan looked at him with pride.

"Good for you lad." Alan swatted Batman's shoulder and Jim Gordon leaned against the Tumbler in aggravation.

"When the hell did I get on the crazy train, and how the hell do I get off?!" Jim groaned in dismay not seeing the collective aha moment between the other four people.

"Train…" Batman muttered in shock. "Son of a bitch." Amara shook her head. "That's brilliant." Alan whispered and Jonathon frowned. "That would do it." They all said at the same time and Jim Gordon looked at them confusedly.

"Okay first things first, we need to get rid of the toxin in the Narrows." Alan started as they all started to plan.

"I can get the antidote into the systems in Arkham and flush it through." Jonathon was staring at the map thinking. "It'll go through the tubes of the Narrows because they are still venting. It could work." Jonathon surmised looking up and over his glasses.

"I'll work on taking out the rest of the League, Amara can take out the inmates from Black Gate and Arkham. We still need to figure how to stop that train from getting to Wayne Tower." Alan added his two cents and Batman grinned at Jim who frowned.

"Can you drive a stick?" Batman asked Jim Gordon who looked at the Tumbler in worry and nodded. "I'll handle Ra's."

"Did we just create a new League?" Amara asked Alan who snorted in laughter. "Can we call it the Justice League?" She asked and saw the disgust on Batman's face, the confused face of Jim Gordon and head shake of Jonathon. "Yeah you're right it would never stick." She sighed in defeat.

"All right let's get to work." Alan finalized and they all headed off in their own directions.


	17. Back to Normal, Fired, and love prevails

Amara started away from the group drawing her two swords when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She swung around with one of the swords but stopped seeing it was Batman.

"Batman?" She asked with a sarcastic smirk and the caped crusader shrugged with a small grin.

"You know after this Crane is going to prison right?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You'd have to catch him first."

"You knew he had a split personality?" Batman asked curiously.

"Seriously could we wait until we get home to bicker?"

"Ra's burned it down." Batman informed her and Amara snorted in laughter.

"Oh wait you're serious….we'll still talk later." Amara shook her head realizing that Wayne Manor had been destroyed by the enemy and walked away.

"Amara!" Jonathon shoved past Batman trying to catch up to her.

"Hurt her Crane, and they'll never find your body." Batman warned him and Jonathon gave him a perplexed look and shook it off before running after Amara again.

"Jonathon?" Amara asked curiously when he came to walk beside her.

"I could use an armed escort to Arkham." Jonathon mentioned casually making her laugh before she kissed his cheek.

Amara heard Batman give an 'ugh' of disgust and she flipped him off behind her back making him snort in laughter before he went to catch a train.

"You need a lift?" Batman asked Alan who smirked.

"I've got my own ride thanks." Alan pulled out a small device and flicked his wrist and the device turned into a metal hovercraft of some kind.

"What the hell is that?" Batman asked in surprise making Alan laugh.

"It's a hovercraft fit for one person. I got it from a good friend of mine. A long time ago." Alan frowned thinking about his old league. "His name was Prince Dakkar and he went by the name Nemo." Alan mentioned sadly. "I'm getting too old for this." Alan stepped onto the small craft and it moved away.

"I have to get one of those." Batman shook his head and noticed that Rachel and the little boy he had given a Batarang to were in trouble so he took off to help them.

Amara swung one of the swords and clipped a larger man who tried to grab her around her waist.

"Amara?" Jonathon called worriedly and she dodged the blow from the large man and hollered back as Jonathon was prepping the antidote to go through the pipes.

"I'm fine! Keep working hon." She called back and Jonathon smirked to himself.

*Ugh, if I hear anymore of this I'm going to hurl.* Jack grumbled darkly and Jonathon frowned.

'You shut up. She's alive, and we're correcting an error in judgment.' Jonathon fought back.

*You're just excited that our princess isn't dead.*

'So are you…' Jonathon snipped back and heard Jack sigh.

*Yes I am.*

'Would it hurt you that much to admit that you love her as much as I do?' Jonathon asked angrily.

*What good would it do? We both know who she loves more.* Jack pouted and Jonathon rolled his eyes.

'I seem to recall her shouting both of our names while looking for us.'

*She did…* Jack admitted quietly and Jonathon sighed.

'Listen idiot, she loves us both! So you either get your head out of your ass and realize that or we will both lose her!'

Jonathon sighed in relief when the antidote went rushing through the piping system and flooded not only the Narrows but central Gotham as well. He wiped his hands on his shirt and climbed the debris and saw Amara taking out another inmate from Black Gate.

*Wow…that was hot.* Jack huffed in laughter.

Jonathon approached the man who was coming up behind Amara and swooped his leg making the man fall. Amara looked over and nodded in gratitude as they watched the toxin leave the city only to be replaced with the antidote. They heard the crashing of the train from within the city and they watched as the train fell from the tracks.

"Remind me not to piss Gordon off any time soon." Jonathon mentioned placing a tired arm around Amara's shoulder and kissing her temple.

The two of them were standing in their apartment later that night watching the clean up crews down below.

"They're going to come for you." Amara offered quietly.

"I know." Jonathon frowned sadly looking over at her. "I guess you'll just have to move back with your evil brother."

"You're leaving." Amara concluded quietly and couldn't look at Jonathon as he sighed. "Take me with you?" She asked and he huffed in laughter.

"I doubt you can disappear, miss Princess of Gotham." He heard the sad laugh and a small sob within it. "I'll need to be gone by morning." He surmised quietly and he looked over at her.

"I don't want to lose you two." Amara cried and Jonathon closed his eyes.

"You're not losing us, we're just misplacing ourselves." Jonathon kissed her. "I don't know how long it will be before I can kiss you again."

"I love you." Amara kept crying and Jonathon kissed her again.

"And I you." He mentioned quietly before he started to move her closer to their bedroom. "If we never see each other again. We need to make this last as long as we can." He whispered into her lips.

Hours later Amara was asleep and Jonathon sat in the chair watching her sleep. Jack suddenly took over and moved to the bed and placed a small kiss on her temple.

"I love you princess."

'Oh now you admit it…when she's asleep and can't hear you.' Jonathon taunted him slightly.

*I'm not as good at emotions as you are.*

'We need to get going.' Jonathon offered quietly and Jack closed his eyes.

*Just one more minute* Jack answered back as he pressed his lips against hers.

Four days later Amara was sitting in the back of the Rolls Royce with her brother. Alfred had hugged her for ten minutes before he let her go.

"Good to see you alive Ms Wayne."

"Thank you Alfred." Her brother got in beside her and looked over at her.

"The Manor will be repaired in a few days." Bruce mentioned conversationally.

"Bats?" Amara asked with a smirk and Bruce rolled his eyes at her.

"Split personality?" Bruce asked right back making her blush.

"Good to know you both have settled your differences." Alfred mentioned with a small grin.

"Not hardly, he still needs to pay for the comment at dinner the other night. One of the first things you said to Jonathon was that since he was sleeping with me, the two of you should be on a first name basis."

"Oh Master Wayne." Alfred scolded the younger man who shrugged.

"When do you think William will call?" Amara asked just as Bruce's cell phone rang. "Oh I am good." She got on her own cell phone as Bruce talked to William she called Wayne Enterprises Security.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce answered his phone with a grin.

"What makes you think, you can decide who can run Wayne Enterprises?" William asked over the phone and Bruce put the call on speaker.

Amara snorted in laughter.

"Is that Amara? Is she in on this also?" William asked tersely.

"Oh William." Amara sighed overly dramatically. "I had nothing to do with this, I just happened to agree with the one who did."

"After all these years…" William started to bitch and Amara rolled her eyes.

"I bought most of the shares." Bruce smirked reading the newspaper. "That means 'I' own the company. Just making sure my company is well taken care of."

"I can't believe you would do this me after all of the work I put into the company." William griped and Amara hit the button on her phone ready to get this over with.

"Wayne Enterprise Security Office." The man answered calmly.

"Yes this is Amara Wayne."

"Yes Ms Wayne?" The man asked politely.

"There is currently a man by the name of William Earle on floor seventy-eight. He is interrupting an important meeting. He has been fired, and my brother and I would like him escorted off of the premises by the time we get there."

"Of course Ms Wayne."

They both hung up and heard the indignant squawking from William on Bruce's phone.

"Oh William do shut up. None of us ever liked you anyway!" She berated the man and hit the end call button on Bruce's phone.

The next day Amara walked into her office and froze seeing a wrapped present on her desk.

"Jessica?" Amara came out of her office holding the box. "Where did this come from?"

"A special post office deliverer came in with it."

Amara opened the box and gasped seeing a gold locket inside. She opened it up and smiled seeing a picture of her and Jonathon inside of it. A small card was found in the box with only the words 'Love you'. Jessica came over and gasped also before she wiped her eyes seeing the card and Bruce walked by and stopped seeing his sister holding a locket. He leaned over and saw the pictures and rolled his eyes. Amara thought of a way to answer back without either of them getting trouble.

She approached Lucius Fox who sighed at her request.

"Mister Wayne will not like this." He warned her but smiled at the expression on the younger girl's face.

Lucius waited until nightfall when darkness was all around the city and he lit up a couple different offices. To people outside the lit up offices spelled out 'Luv U 2'

It didn't take long for the media to catch wind of what was going on and they played it out as tragic love story. Bruce grimaced reading the headline 'despite being pulled apart Wayne and Crane fight to love'


	18. Desire to Get Caught

Almost a year had passed since Amara had seen Jonathon and Jack. Although he had sent her little gifts once a week for the duration it still wasn't the same. She missed her boys so much and the more gifts she received the sadder she became. Bruce entered the office walking past her and stopped seeing her looking sadly at the locket pictures.

"You know eventually I'm going to catch him right?" Bruce asked quietly and Amara touched the picture of Jonathon.

"At this point, I'm kind of hoping you do. I really miss him and Jack." Amara got back to work on her computer.

"Have you heard anything about a guy that leaves a joker card at their crime scene?" Bruce asked curiously and Amara quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How would I possibly know anything about criminals?"

"Just asking. I have Lucius looking into it but he can't find anything either."

"Look if this 'Joker' thing has something to do with your extra curricular activities, I would rather not know. The less I know, the better."

"Meeting with Rachel later?" Bruce looked over at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Bruce, and no I'm not telling you where we are meeting. You need to realize she made her choice. Quite frankly she made a good choice." Amara saw his scowl. "If you insist on being this 'character' then you can't expect to have a normal life."

Jonathon Crane was practically stir crazy during a year away from Amara. His only companion was Jack and he was starting to get on his nerves. Jonathon looked over at his wall where there was a newspaper clipping 'Wayne and Crane Still At It'. Jonathon smirked sadly at how the media seemed to be on their side.

*Idiotic sheep I say.* Jack grumbled darkly and Jonathon rolled his eyes. *We should've tried to bring Amara with us.*

'That would have ended badly and you know it.' Jonathon answered back quietly.

*How about we get caught?* Jack asked suddenly and Jonathon sprayed the water he had just put into his mouth out of his mouth.

'Did you just say what I think you just said?!' Jonathon asked in surprised.

*You and I both want to see our Princess again. Best way to do that is to get caught in put into Arkham.*

'Who are you, and what have you done with Scarecrow?'

*Come on I'm fucking bored! I kind of miss her.*

'And how would we get caught?' Jonathon asked snidely.

*Sell drugs on the street that are laced with fear.*

'That almost sounds like a good plan.'

Jonathon got to work lacing some drugs with his fear toxin and started selling it in the hopes that Batman or the police would catch him and take him and Scarecrow back to Arkham.

Which is why he was currently watching a Russian thug holding up one of his buyers who had been crying about something being all over him.

"Look what your drugs did to my customer!" The main Russian thug shouted over at him and he nearly snorted in laughter.

'Even if we don't get caught: this is pretty amusing.'

*Even 'I' can have a good idea sometimes.* Scarecrow smirked smugly.

"Buyer beware." Jonathon moved forward from the shadows and acknowledged the group. "I told your man that my compound would take him places. I never said they'd be places you 'wanted' to go."

"My business is repeat customers." The Russian scowled at him.

"If you don't like what I have to offer, you can buy from somebody else." Jonathon grinned behind the Scarecrow mask. "That is assuming Batman left anybody else to buy from."

The Russian's dogs started to freak out sensing something nearby silencing the group.

"He's here." One of the thugs muttered before he was pulled away into the darkness only to be replaced by a shadowy figure with bat ears.

"Prep the dogs…" The main Russian ordered smugly. "Shame there's only one of you."

Suddenly a second thug went sailing into the darkness and was replaced by a second shadowy bat figure. Scarecrow cleared his throat.

*I did not plan for this.* He admitted and Jonathon rolled his eyes at his alter ego.

'NOBODY PLANNED FOR THIS!' Jonathon argued back angrily as three more bat figures showed up out of nowhere. 'Any ideas Scarecrow?' Jonathon asked worriedly and there was silence. 'Scarecrow?'

*Jack is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep.*

Jonathon glared mentally and sighed.

'Amara is right, you are a smart ass.'

*Took you this long to figure that out?*

During the absolute melee of thugs and batmen Jonathon hopped into the nearest vehicle only to feel a shotgun at his head. He sprayed the batman in the backseat and kicked him out. The Russian looked at him.

"Not the real thing." Jonathon admitted shaking his head.

"How do you know?!" The Russian asked worriedly.

"We're old friends." Jonathon admitted with a wicked laugh thinking about the bickering the two of them had all those months ago. Then the real bat mobile showed up. "That's more like it."

After trying to make a break for it in the van Batman had caught up to them and forced it off of the parking lot ramp and into a column. Jonathon was then carted back to where he had been and handcuffed to the bad guys and the batmen. Batman grabbed his Scarecrow mask off of his face.

"Figures you'd be stupid enough to get caught Crane." Batman taunted the now captured criminal.

"What makes you think I didn't get caught on purpose?" Jonathon taunted right back and Batman looked at him again. "Maybe I missed my girlfriend…" Jonathon mentioned quietly and Batman rolled his eyes.

"We're trying to help you!" One of the batmen shouted to him.

"I don't need help." Batman glared at the man.

"Not my diagnosis." Jonathon quipped with a smirk and Batman glared at him this time.

"You shut up." Batman growled at Crane before he looked at the batmen again. "Don't let me find you out here again!"

"You need us! There's only one of you it's a war out there." The batman shouted again and Batman just ignored him and walked back to the tumbler. "What gives you the right?! What's the difference between you and me?!" The man argued and Batman shook his head.

"I'm NOT wearing hockey pads…" He closed the canopy and took off.

Jonathon Crane snorted in laughter hearing what Batman just said and the other batmen beside him looked at him.

"We may not like each other, but he says the funniest shit sometimes." Jonathon shook his head.

"Did you really get caught to be with a woman?" The other batman beside him asked and he scowled.

"Shut up."


	19. Old Friends, and Hopeless Romantics

Amara woke up the next morning to Alfred delivering her breakfast.

"I wish they had finished the manor nine months ago." Amara whined getting dressed and walking throughout the penthouse. "Did the idiot come home last night?" She asked Alfred who smirked slightly before shaking his head.

"I am afraid not Ms Wayne, I was about to deliver some coffee to his hidey hole. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure why not? I don't have anything better to do while I wait for workers to get done restoring the west wing of my house!" She snarked slightly and Alfred gave her a disapproving glance.

"It was not anybody's fault that the construction workers found internal damages that needed a complete overhaul." He warned her sternly. "Did you enjoy your meeting with Ms Dawes yesterday?"

"Oh yes, and the guy she is currently dating is somebody I met while studying Law!"

"Did you two know each other?"

"Kind of hard not to know the princess of Gotham, but yeah I knew him. It was an amusing lunch meeting."

*Flashback*

"Rachel!" Amara hugged her friend who laughed with her.

"You look great Amara! Still playing pop-up romance?" Rachel Dawes asked with a cheeky grin and Amara rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jonathon and I are still communicating long distance."

"I want you to meet somebody." Rachel suddenly beamed at Amara.

"Okay." She mentioned curiously and Rachel pulled her over to one of the tables and Amara blinked. "Harvey?" Amara asked with an unsure smirk. "Harvey Dent is that you?!" Amara was smiling now and the blonde haired man stood up in surprise.

"Amara Wayne! I haven't seen you since the day you graduated Law!" Harvey grinned and hugged her. "Rachel I didn't realize that you and Amara knew each other!"

"We're dating Amara." Rachel mentioned kind of shell-shocked but figured she shouldn't be that surprised since they both had studied law at the same college.

"I thought you were gay." Amara winked at Harvey who groaned in horror as Amara and Rachel sat down.

"Not 'that' story again!" Harvey whined good naturedly.

"I sense an interesting story here." Rachel looked at them both and Amara burst into laughter.

"Not really interesting." Harvey admitted with a sigh. "There was a girl in our one Civics class. While she was pretty, she was just." Harvey tried to find a polite way to say it and Amara grinned so much her cheeks were reddening.

"Dense?"

"That works." Harvey nodded in gratitude at her. "Yes, it was obvious to all of us she only got into the school with her looks. Anyway, she wouldn't stop hitting on me."

"So…" Amara prompted him trying to hold back immense laughter.

"I told her I was gay." Harvey looked down at the table in defeat and Rachel's eyes went wide and she had to stop the loud unattractive guffaw from being heard.

"Blew up in his face." Amara finished tears leaking from her eyes from the contained laughter.

"Harvey?" Rachel asked curiously.

"She tried to hook me up with her cousin." Harvey was blushing in embarrassment making Rachel and Amara burst into hysterics. "Hey at least I didn't trip and spill coffee on somebody." Harvey shot back at Amara who stopped laughing. "How is Crane by the way?" Harvey asked with a grin. "Haven't seen him since graduation either. You two were so cute together!" He suddenly noticed the tense silence between Rachel and Amara making him clear his throat. "Shit, you two didn't break up did you?" He asked feeling like an asshole.

"Still together, but right now we are currently separated." Amara admitted quietly and Harvey sighed.

"Sorry, I'm sure it'll work out."

The three of them ate lunch and then decided to talk more at a later time.

*End Flashback*

Alfred was listening to Amara recount her story as he drove to Bruce Wayne's secret freight container.

"He sleeps in here?" Amara asked worriedly and saw Alfred's smirk as he grabbed up a thermos for Bruce.

The two of them entered the container and Alfred hit a switch and the container floor started to lower into a massive bunker.

"Wow…" Amara shook her head in wonder. "He sure doesn't half ass it." Alfred gave a light snort of laughter and nodded in agreement.

They found Bruce sitting on a table dressing one of his wounds from a night as Batman.

"Damn." Amara cringed seeing the injury and Bruce shot her a dark expression.

"Would be nice once Wayne Manor is rebuilt. You can swap not sleeping at the penthouse, for not sleeping at the Manor." Alfred tutted at the younger man. "When you stitch yourself up, you make a bloody mess."

"But I learn from my mistakes." Bruce answered back and heard the sarcastic laugh from his sister and he glared at her. "My armor is carrying too much weight. It needs to be lighter."

"I'm sure Mister Fox can oblige."

"Shame Lucius can't give build him a new brain."

Bruce knew she wouldn't stop with the insults so he said the one thing that would shut her up.

"Caught your boyfriend last night."

Amara dropped the tool she had been holding and stared at him in shocked silence.

"He should be in Arkham by now."

Amara's eyes were starting to tear up slightly.

"I've given you the day off." Bruce tried again but she still stood there staring at him and he sighed. "Look are you going to see him or not?" He asked and she took off without a word said. "That shut her up."

"Did you just lie to your little sister?" Alfred asked sternly and Bruce huffed in laughter.

"Nah, I really did catch him last night." Bruce admitted quietly. "I may not like the guy, but he loves her."

"Rather surprised you would condone the relationship." Alfred commented casually.

"If they want to be together and I try to stop them the media will turn the story into more of a tragic romance than it already is." Bruce surmised and Alfred nodded in agreement. "Besides Alfred, you didn't see him last night. He's been hurting this whole time away from her, and the same with Amara."

"Never pegged you for a hopeless romantic Master Wayne."

"Don't be silly Alfred, I'm just saving myself from feeling the wrath of a woman scorned. You didn't see her working a sword that night in The Narrows." Bruce admitted with a smirk.


	20. Reunion, Dinner with Dent, Wayne, Dawes

Amara made a quick stop at Wayne Enterprises and borrowed a device from Lucius who listened to her story and smiled.

"Tell Jonathon, Margret and I said hello." He mentioned casually and Amara smiled back at him and nodded.

Amara was now standing outside Arkham nervously and she entered and met up with Marcus the security guard.

"Ms Wayne?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm here for a visit." She appeared professional but Marcus frowned.

"You really shouldn't be here." Marcus mentioned quietly.

"Is 'he' here?" Amara asked sadly.

"I'm not allowed to say if we have new residents." Marcus shook his head and saw her close her eyes in defeat. "You know it's protocol. I mean if somebody were to tell you that a certain Former Doctor was currently residing on floor 6 in room 15 I could lose my job."

Amara opened her eyes and saw the secret smirk on Marcus' face.

"Thank you." Amara said quietly and hurried to the elevator to floor six.

She stepped out and came face to face with Jeremiah Arkham who looked less than pleased to see her there.

"Ms Wayne, I do not believe you have clearance for this location." He mentioned sternly.

"I want to see Jonathon."

"If you do not leave at once I will be forced to call the cops." He tried again and saw the change on Amara's face.

"Now you listen here!" Amara walked forward forcing Jeremiah to back up. "You let me see my boyfriend or so help me god I will buy this asylum and burn it to the ground!" She growled angrily and Jeremiah huffed in shocked laughter.

"You know, you could just arrange visits like everybody else?" He mentioned to her and she glared at him.

"I haven't seen him in almost a year. I need to see him!"

"Ten minutes, and that's being polite." Jeremiah rolled his eyes letting her pass.

Amara found room 15 and she took in a deep breath and Jeremiah opened the door.

"Crane, visitor."

Amara was let in and Jonathon's eyes widened slightly seeing her. Jeremiah closed the door after Amara walked in.

"Jon?" Amara asked looking at him and he just stared at her silently. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly and approached him and he suddenly lunged onto her hugging her to him.

"Amara. Oh god you smell amazing." Jonathon whispered into her neck and she laughed through a sob.

"I've missed you." Amara pressed her lips against his cheek.

"You're wearing the locket." Jonathon noticed with a laugh. "Wow he's really pushing." Jonathon shook his head.

"Then let him out, I missed him as much as I missed you."

"Missed you princess." Jack pushed her against the wall kissing her neck before he nipped the flesh.

"Missed you too Jack." Amara sighed feeling the nip. "Jeremiah is only giving us ten minutes."

Jonathon came back into control with a laugh of disbelief.

"Does he think I need that long?" Jon grinned before he kissed her and shoved her onto the table top.

"Had a feeling, asked Lucius for something to help. He and Margret say hello." Amara pushed him away long enough to press a button on a device she held. "Room camera, offline…come here you." Amara pulled him back kissing him as he grinned at her.

Ten minutes on the dot Jeremiah noticed that the camera in room 15 was no longer working and he frowned worriedly and hurried down to floor 6 and opened the door. He saw Amara and Jonathon sitting at the table looking like they were talking to each other.

"Hello Jeremiah." Jonathon smirked smugly at the older man who glared at him warningly.

Jeremiah wasn't an idiot, he knew damn well what had happened in this room even without the video camera working. He saw the dark mark under Crane's collar, the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, how Amara's blouse was buttoned up incorrectly, and how awkwardly she was now sitting in her chair. Not to mention the fact that the table was not in the same place it had been.

"Shall I escort you back outside Amara?" Jeremiah questioned sternly making Amara snicker lightly and blush. She stood up and repositioned her clothes slightly and looked around making sure she had her things and she pressed the device again turning the camera back on.

"Hey Doc!" Jonathon called before they left and Amara could see it was Jack this time. Jeremiah looked back at him. "How does one arrange those weekly conjugal visits?" He winked at them both making Amara blush again.

Jeremiah had noticed that Crane was now standing and leaning against the table top, and saw that he hadn't even bothered to do up his pants all the way. Jeremiah rolled his eyes at the man and forced Amara to leave with him as he locked the cell door again.

When the cell door locked Jonathon leaned his head against the door and breathed deeply.

*Well never thought you would jump her like that Johnny!* Scarecrow snickered and Jonathon blushed.

'Yes it seems that the pent up sexual frustration got the best of me.'

Jonathon sat on the floor against the door with a stupid grin on his face.

*Though she kind of jumped you also. AND she had a device to turn off the cameras. Aw she missed us.*

Amara was escorted out of Arkham and Jeremiah glowered at her.

"Are conjugal visits possible?" She asked curiously and Jeremiah sighed in defeat.

"In some states yes."

"This state?" She asked hopefully and Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He asked himself.

"Let us have weekly conjugal visits and I make a sizeable donation to the asylum?" Amara answered unsure and Jeremiah sputtered indignantly.

"Bribery?! Dear god girl!" Jeremiah shook his head with a dark laugh. "You really love him don't you? Even with all that he has done, you still love him."

"I love them both Jeremiah. Don't leave Jack out, he gets a little pissed. And besides Jon helped right his wrong that night. He even worked with Batman and Jim Gordon to combat the league of shadows and run the cure for the toxin through the sewers."

"Amara Wayne, you are one in a million. No need for the donation: talk with Curtis Jameson in Human Resources on floor three."

"Thank you Jeremiah."

The next day Amara was asked to attend dinner with Harvey and Rachel since the last time they hadn't had enough time to shoot the breeze.

Amara was laughing with Rachel as they got ready for dinner.

"In the cell?!" Rachel asked with a loud giggle.

"At least it was Jon and 'not' Jack. Jack probably would've shredded me to pieces."

"So they really are different from one another?" Rachel asked putting some earrings on.

"Regular Jekyll and Hyde those two are."

"How are they different?" Rachel asked curiously while Amara put her shoes on.

"Jonathon is sweet, caring and gentle. Jack is rambunctious sarcastic, and rough."

"Don't forget rude." Rachel added remembering her encounter with Jack. "He certainly curses more than Jonathon." Amara let out a loud laugh and nodded. "So we ready to go?"

"Yep, I promise to try not to tease Harvey as much as that lunch meeting." Amara stated simply and Rachel shook her head.

"No please do tease him! I've never seen him so flustered!"

The two girls got into the limo and went to the restaurant where Harvey was waiting for them dressed to the nines.

"Aw, you look so official! All dressed up!" Amara teased him and he blushed before he laughed.

"Always with teasing, and I'm betting Rachel is letting you."

"You two are perfect for each other!" Amara laughed this time and Rachel cleared her throat.

"Shall we go ladies?" Harvey asked and offered his arms to Amara and Rachel and they entered the restaurant when some press hounds caught sight.

Amara groaned in dismay and Rachel looked over and sighed worrying Harvey.

"Ms Wayne!" One reporter hurried to their side.

"Yes?" Amara started politely but she felt the worried grip on her arm from Harvey.

"Were you aware that Jonathon Crane had been caught by The Batman?"

"Yes, I have already visited him in Arkham."

Harvey quirked an eyebrow at her amusedly and the reporter turned their sights on Harvey.

"Mister Dent are you not afraid of what Crane will do to you if you're seen going out with his girlfriend?" The reporter asked and Harvey hid the snort of laughter behind his hand.

"Harvey and I have been friends since Gotham University. He was also friends with Jonathon. He and I are still 'friends'." Amara leaned over conspirationly and whispered. "He's dating Ms Dawes. Between the two of us, they are 'perfect' together." Amara winked and started away with her friends.

"That was impressive Amara." Harvey grinned trying not to laugh.

The three of them were eating when Rachel let out a soft groan.

"Let me guess." Amara saw the look. "My idiot brother?" She asked and Rachel nodded in dismay. "One date, or two?" Rachel looked perplexed and put up one finger. "Only one? Huh, he's not going to be an ass today." Amara surmised.


	21. Dinner with Dent, Dawes, and 2 Waynes

"Rachel, Amara fancy that…" Bruce smirked at them both while they gave each other dark looks.

"Fancy that…" Amara mocked him back making Harvey snicker.

"Enjoy your meeting little sister?" Bruce asked condescendingly and Amara shot him a wolfish grin.

"Oh yes, but I may have the imprint of Jonathon's cell desk on my back now." Amara shot back making Bruce's face drop in disgust. Harvey heard what she said and he started to choke on his drink.

"Harvey?" Rachel started to slap his back worriedly.

"I can't unsee, nor unhear that." Harvey whined making Amara snort in laughter this time.

"Not the worst thing you've heard me say."

"Bruce?" Bruce's date questioned with an accent.

"Ah yes sorry, Rachel Amara this is Natasha my date."

"So you are the famous Bruce Wayne, Amara and Rachel have told me everything about you."

"I certainly hope 'not'." Bruce gave Amara and Rachel stern looks and they looked at him innocently.

"This is Harvey Dent." Rachel finally introduced her boyfriend.

"Harvey, Jon and I knew each other at Gotham University."

"Let's put a couple tables together." Bruce suddenly said and Harvey saw the discomfort with Amara and Rachel.

"I'm not sure they will let us." Harvey tried to save them and Bruce grinned.

"They should, I own this place." Bruce admitted and Amara sighed in defeat.

"You bought another one?!" She glared at him. "You make it really difficult to have any fun with friends." Amara grumbled to herself and Rachel looked at her sadly before she glared at Bruce.

"How long will you own this one? A couple weeks?" Rachel snarked and Bruce looked at her.

"How'd you know?" Bruce asked with a grin and Amara finally noticed who Natasha was.

"Natasha aren't you the Prima Ballerina for Moscow?" Amara asked and Natasha lit up at being recognized. "I caught your premier a few years ago. I said to my boyfriend that you had so much potential. Good to know I was right." Amara winked and Natasha grinned happily.

"Harvey is taking me next week." Rachel grinned happily and Natasha looked even more thrilled.

"You're into ballet Dent?" Bruce asked as the tables were being placed together.

"No, but he knows that I am."

The group ate together while Rachel, Bruce and Natasha listened to the old stories between Harvey and Amara.

"I remember when Jonathon and I walked in on somebody mugging you." Harvey mentioned making Bruce gape at her.

"I didn't really need assistance." Amara teased him back.

"No, we were protecting him from 'you'." Harvey snickered. "Jonathon looked pissed that some guy was threatening you until we saw you berating the poor guy and he started crying."

Bruce snorted in laughter at hearing that story.

"Luthor had it coming. Whatever happened to that guy?" Amara asked taking a bite of her steak.

"Lex moved to Metropolis." Harvey offered and Amara shrugged.

"You scared a mugger out of the city with only nagging him?" Bruce was grinning at her.

"Have you ever heard her go off on somebody?" Harvey asked with a wry grin.

"This city is so dangerous I don't know how you can raise a child here." Natasha shook her head.

"We were raised here, at least I turned out okay." Amara shot her brother a dark look.

"Is Wayne Manor within city limits?" Harvey grinned at them both and she glared at him.

"Of course, as the new DA you might want to figure out where your jurisdiction ends."

"uh oh, I sense a pissing contest approaching." Amara mentioned into her wine glass making Rachel snort in laughter.

"No I'm talking about a city that idolizes a masked vigilante." Natasha stopped the bickering. She saw the indignant expressions from Bruce, Rachel and Amara.

"Gotham is proud of an ordinary man standing up for what is right." Harvey argued and the three looked over at him and Bruce nodded now liking the man.

"Gotham needs heroes like you, elected officials. Not a man who thinks he is above the law." Natasha muttered arguing.

"Exactly, who appointed The Batman?" Bruce asked the table.

"We did! All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city!" Harvey argued back and Amara saw the look of appreciation from Bruce.

"But this is a democracy." Natasha argued again.

"When their enemies were at the gate, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't an honor, it was civic duty."

"Last person they had protect the city was Caesar. He never let go of that power." Rachel pointed out and Amara cleared her throat.

"Not to be a discussion breaker but, it didn't really end well for that guy. I mean his death has its own holiday now. Beware the Ides of March. Or as I say 'happy stab a friend in the back day'." Amara put in her two cents and Harvey shot her a look of exasperation.

"I guess you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Whoever, the Batman is he or she doesn't want to spend the rest of their lives doing it. How could they? Batman is looking out for someone to take up their mantle."

"He or 'she'?" Rachel asked amused and Harvey shrugged.

"Someone like 'you' Mister Dent?" Natasha asked coyly making Amara roll her eyes.

"Maybe, if I'm up to it." Harvey grinned sheepishly.

"But what if Harvey Dent 'is' the masked crusader?" Natasha put up a napkin to block out half of Harvey's face like a mask. Amara gave a loud guffaw of laughter and Harvey shot her an insulted look.

"If I were sneaking out every night to fight crime. Somebody would have noticed by now." Harvey took Rachel's hand and Amara laughed again.

"If you're anything like the Harvey I knew in college, then during confrontation you'd hit the floor in a fetal position."

"That's only going up against you. Do you not know how intimidating you are when you're mad?"

"You should see her with a sword." Bruce injected with humor and Harvey blinked in surprise then looked at Amara.

"Sword? Nope, waiter check please!" Harvey made a fake movement with his arm and Amara frowned at him. "Mobster witness with guns, dirty cops with bribes, crime lords THOSE I can handle. Amara Wayne with a sword, nope I'm out." He shook his head and Amara punched his shoulder.

"You are still an ass Harvey, even after all these years."

"You still love me." Harvey teased her and Amara huffed in laughter.

"Keep dreaming Dent."

"Yeah, besides I'd rather not piss off Crane, he was a tad possessive in college." Harvey grinned this time making Amara roll her eyes.


	22. I am going to kill him

Bruce had been listening to Harvey talk and came to a decision.

"Well you've sold me Dent. I'm going to throw you a fundraiser." Bruce stated simply and Amara looked over at him confused.

"Where the hell did 'that' come from?" She asked and Bruce shrugged.

"That's nice of you Bruce, but I'm not up for reelection for three years." Harvey started but Bruce cut him off.

"I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with Amara and my pals, you'll never need another cent." Bruce finalized and Harvey looked at Amara questioningly.

"We 'do' know a lot of higher ups." Amara agreed with a shrug before she leaned closer to Harvey. "He's going to do it anyway, just let it go." She whispered and Harvey rolled his eyes.

The next morning Amara was checking with Lucius about how her and Bruce's money kept circling around so it didn't run out.

"So how was Jonathon?" Lucius asked with a knowing grin.

"His hair was a bit shaggy, but he was just amazing." Amara stated simply then frowned. "Ugh I sound like an idiot."

"Nonsense Ms Wayne!" Lucius scolded her and stood up from his desk and lightly touched her shoulder. "Never be embarrassed with expressing how you love somebody!" He informed her and she looked down at the floor with a shy smile.

"Interrupting something?" Bruce asked with a smirk and Amara sighed in dismay at hearing her brother.

"No Bruce, I was checking into ways for our money to stop mysteriously disappearing due to one of us spending it on a bunch of weird shit." She muttered in an irritated tone making Lucius huff in laughter.

"Such as?" Bruce asked curiously like he didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Oh I don't know ten thousand cowls?" Amara saw the sheepish expression on her brother's face. "Super-durable Kevlar uniforms?" Bruce's face tinged slightly pink in embarrassment. "And let's not forget all the metal you bought so you can make those damn Batarangs!"

"We're billionaires Amara, we're supposed to buy weird shit. I don't see 'you' buying anything. Maybe you should spend a little of this money and stop making me look like the crazy sibling?" Bruce fired back at her and she blushed.

"I almost bought Arkham yesterday." She admitted quietly and Bruce's eyes went wide in shock, even Lucius looked over at her. "Doctor Arkham wasn't going to let me see Jonathon and I told him to let me in or else I would buy the asylum and burn it to the ground."

"You are aware as to how terrifying that sounds Ms Wayne?" Lucius questioned worriedly and she shrugged making Bruce laughed out loud.

"Maybe I'm not the crazy sibling after all?" Bruce teased her and she gave him a dark glare.

"I'm not the one running around the city in a black leather armored suit." She fired back hearing Lucius trying to hide a snicker of laughter.

"So Lucius how is our trading partner?" Bruce asked after he glowered at his sister.

"Our Chinese friend left town before I could tell him our deal was off." Lucius offered confusing Amara.

"I'm sure you've always wanted to go to Hong Kong." Bruce offered as they got into an elevator. Amara entered after them.

"Trading partner?" She asked curiously and Bruce cleared his throat.

"Yes there was a traders meeting yesterday." Bruce explained and Amara gave him a stern look as the elevator traveled downwards.

"Why wasn't I at this meeting?" She glared at her brother.

"You had the day off." Bruce rocked on his feet smugly. "I gather you were too busy being bent over Crane's desk."

"BRUCE!" Amara slapped him in the back of the head with a look of horror.

"Oh Mister Wayne." Lucius shook his head standing in the back of the car and Bruce looked back embarrassedly.

"Sorry Lucius, forgot you were there." Bruce shrugged and Amara gave him a disgusted look.

"Bats…" She grumbled darkly making Lucius smirk.

"Split personality…" Bruce shot right back making the older man behind laugh silently.

A week later Amara was working on some of the employees benefits when her cell phone rang. She looked at the phone and frowned.

"Hey Rach. Opera House not open yet?"

"DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR IDIOT BROTHER DID?!"

Amara pulled the phone from her ear in pain and put it back when the screaming stopped.

"Calm down girl…tell me what happened!"

"THE BALLET HAS BEEN CANCELED!" Rachel Dawes screamed into the phone.

"You don't know the concept of calm do you?" Amara asked and Rachel growled which actually sounded like a feral animal. "Lower your voice and calmly explain to me what happened."

"Okay!" Rachel took a deep breath. "Nope not working…"

"Take another one!" Amara snapped at her and Rachel took a deeper breath.

"Harvey and I went to the theater and it's shuttered. There is a note that says that Bruce took off with the entire Moscow Ballet!"

"Does it say where they are?" Amara asked going back to work. 'Of course it is because of my idiot brother.'

"He is on a yacht with the ballerinas in the South China Sea!"

Amara frowned and sighed to herself.

"I'm going to kill that idiot." She grumbled to herself realizing that Bruce was after that Chinese Trader guy that took off on them.


	23. Fire Sale or RICO

Amara finished her work and sent a quick text message to her brother.

'Rachel is pissed…she is going to kill you.' AW

'Kind of busy right now.' BW

'You mean using the distraction in the South China Sea to do whatever you needed to that Chinese businessman?' AW

'Wow…you figured that all out rather quickly.' BW

'Did you think your sister was stupid?' AW

'Of course not, just didn't think you were 'that' smart.' BW

'Flattery will not work…you are still getting your ass kicked when you get home. Tell Lucius I said hello.' AW

': ( ' BW

Amara snorted in laugher at seeing the sad face on her phone and she smirked while shaking her head.

Two or three days later Amara was at the police station talking to Jim Gordon.

"How is Jonathon?" He asked typing into his computer.

"He's good, a little stir crazy, but he seems to be keeping Jack on a short leash."

"I still can't believe that he has a split personality." Jim smirked up at her.

"Hey you're going to want to see this…" Officer Ramirez entered the office with a smirk.

Jim and Amara shared a worried look and exited the room and looked out of the window and saw a Chinese man trussed up like a turkey.

'Dammit Bruce…' Amara grumbled silently.

"Well it's almost like Christmas…" Jim grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. "Want to watch the interrogation?"

"I only have a minor in law Jim."

"Aw come on Dent will be there also…and Dawes is going to question him."

"My good sir, you should lead with Rachel next time! She's a barracuda that lets nobody escape!" Amara grinned and Jim Gordon huffed in laughter as the two of them joined Harvey Dent in the viewing room.

"Harvey…" Amara greeted him and he quirked an eyebrow at her before he nodded.

"Right you minored in Law. Here for the fun?" Harvey asked motioning towards the interrogation room.

"Please any chance to see Rachel filet somebody is worth the time." Amara admitted and Harvey laughed with a nod.

"Give us the money and we'll deal." Rachel looked at Lau.

"The money is the only reason I am alive."

"You mean when they hear that you've helped us they're going to kill you?" Rachel asked leaning closer.

"Are you threatening my client?" Lau's lawyer asked angrily.

"No, I'm just assuming your client's cooperation with this investigation. Enjoy your stay in County Mister Lau." Rachel started away.

"WAIT!" Lau shouted and Rachel paused and looked back. "I won't give you the money, but I'll give you my clients! All of them!"

Amara snorted in laughter.

"God she is good." Amara shook her head and Harvey smirked at her and nodded.

"You were a glorified accountant, what could you have on all of them that we could charge?" Rachel asked smirking condescendingly.

"I'm good with calculation. I handled all their investments…one big pot!" Lau tried again.

Harvey was thinking to himself as he hit a buzzer telling Rachel to come into the room.

"I'm thinking Fire Sale? Everything must go." Amara muttered to Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon.

"Nah, the Fire Sale is only for something more political. What about a RICO?" Harvey mentioned and Amara nodded with a smirk.

"Me likey that idea…" She grinned.

"If their money was pooled we can charge them all as conspirators." Harvey informed Jim who looked surprised that Amara would even know what a Fire Sale was.

"Charge them with what?" Jim asked curiously.

"With a RICO, if you charge one of them, you can charge all of them. Besides a Fire Sale it's our best bet."

Rachel came in as Amara said Fire Sale.

"Whoa…who's talking about a Fire Sale?!" She asked with wide eyes.

"I was…but Harvey came up with RICO. I rather like the Fire Sale idea though." Amara smirked and Rachel gaped at her.

"That's only for political conspiracy!" Rachel grumbled and left the room to talk to Lau again.

"Would you stop with the Fire Sale? The Fire Sale doesn't play…" Harvey argued with Amara.

"Oh…the Fire Sale plays…it just doesn't play well with others." Amara grinned and Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Amara…" He started slowly and she continued to grin.

"Harvey." She answered just as slowly.

"Wayne…" Harvey warned her pointing towards her.

"Dent…" She replied and she saw him trying to keep a straight face.

"This is why I could never win an argument with you…" Harvey finally smirked at her.

"This means we do a Fire Sale?" Amara asked eagerly making Harvey roll his eyes.

"For fuck sake! Nobody's doing a Fire Sale…both of you shut the fuck up!" Jim Gordon snapped at both of them.

The trio listened as Rachel sealed the deal with Lau and Jim started to brain storm how to handle this.

"He can't go to County…we'll keep him here in a cell." Jim nodded to himself.

"What is this a fortress?" Harvey snarked at Jim who gave him an insulted look.

"You trust them over in County?" Jim asked and Harvey smirked viciously.

"I don't trust them here…"

"He can stay at Wayne Tower…" Amara grinned and both men looked over at her.

"No."/"No." They both said and she sighed.

"You do realize I was kidding about the Fire Sale right?"

"Kid if you mention Fire Sale one more time…" Jim warned her and she huffed in laughter. "Lau stays…" Jim informed Harvey who scoffed.

"It's your call Lieutenant, you better be right." Harvey warned him.

"I am Counselor." Jim nodded and Amara rolled her eyes and started away.

"Should've stuck with a Fire Sale…" She sang lightly and bolted through the door as Jim Gordon's voice rang after her.

"That's it…I'm getting the cuffs!" Jim shouted but heard the laughter of Amara and soon Harvey was snickering also.

"It's good to see changes don't really change…" Harvey sighed to himself.


End file.
